


Gods of the New World

by vmplvr1977



Series: Peace in the Wasteland [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clarke is telekinetic, Evil Clarke/Wanheda, F/F, Hybrid Bellamy, Hybrid Lexa, Hybrid Madi, Hybrid Octavia, Hybrid Raven, Hybrids, Lexa can fly, Octavia is pyrokinetic, Raven has a superbrain/think ALIE 3000, Superpowers, Telepathic Bond, hybrid Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmplvr1977/pseuds/vmplvr1977
Summary: It has been over three centuries since Clexakru defeated Alexander and rebuilt the Wasteland into a new world. Clexa and Wonkru are now legends; treated like celebrities, and considered to be superheroes or gods by the modern world.When an ancient evil sets its sights on Clarke, Wonkru is forced to wage war with one of their own.~~~ON HIATUS. WILL FINISH AFTER CURRENT FIC IS COMPLETE~~~
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Peace in the Wasteland [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403140
Comments: 37
Kudos: 53





	1. Vanished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke investigates the mysterious disappearance of nearly a hundred humans and wolves in the New Cali provence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So this is part 4 of Peace in the Wasteland or Hybrid AU. 
> 
> This was my first ever fic (that turned into a series) and has a special place in my heart. My niece (aihodinclexa) love bullied me into continuing this and is co-writing. (We will still update Lost in Translation weekly.)
> 
> As a refresher for the writing style:
> 
> _  
> Italics are inner thoughts.  
> _
> 
> **  
> _Bold italics are telepathic conversations with pack or others._  
> **
> 
> **Bold gives location, POV, and any time jumps. ******
> 
> SPOILER ALERT:  
> Here's a brief summary of Parts 1-3 for those that need a refresher;
> 
> **  
> **Part 1**  
> **
> 
> Clarke was attacked by werewolves following Mt. Weather and saved by the first vampire (Viktor), who turned her into a werewolf/vampire hybrid. She has a new family (made up of wolves, vampires and hybrids), a werewolf daughter (Madi) and a new name, Aya. Lexa and the others find her five years after Praimfaya with no memory of her human life. Lexa becomes a hybrid, after she mates Clarke/Aya and Wonkru become werewolves. They wage war with Clarke/Aya's siblings who are tired of coexisting with humans.
> 
> **  
> **Part 2**  
> **
> 
> Clexakru is forced underground after Diyoza launches a nuclear bomb, following her mate's (Paxton) death. Focuses on Clexa raising Madi (who goes through major growing pains), while facing hatred of wolves from vampires and the threat of Hunter Packs (evil werewolves).
> 
> **  
> **Part 3**  
> **
> 
> Clexakru wage war with an evil hybrid (Alexander) seeking world domination and his army (hybrids, wolves and vampires). Clarke gives birth to Gabriella (Gabi), who has remarkable gifts (sees the future/can see thru the eyes of anyone she meets eyes with/can compel wolves/vamipres/hybrids remotely) and helps Wonkru discover their own hidden abilities. Wonkru gains allies of all species, including a pack of feral werewolves (stuck permanently in wolf form), as they struggle to defeat the hybrid army. They defeat Alexander, Raven terraforms the planet to make it livable above ground and builds a new world.

  
  
  
  


**New Cali**

**City of Wolves**

**Clarke POV**

  
  
  
  


Clarke arrived at the local pack headquarters with a burst of air in her wake and gazed up at the enormous building. The sun hit the skyscraper just right so that it appeared to be sparkling, sending reflections on the other buildings and surrounding area. The blonde brushed out her long golden locks with her fingers, running always made her hair a mess and there were already several bystanders gawking at her. Dozens of whispers filled the air, wondering if Clarke was who they thought and hoped she would remove her sunglasses so they could have a better look. _At least the paparazzi isn't here… yet._

She didn't bother dressing up for this visit, instead opting for black jeans, a blue t-shirt and her black leather jacket. Looking pretty for the cameras was more Lexa and Madi's thing, Clarke preferred more practical clothing. She made her way inside, and was greeted by a receptionist who knew exactly who she was, even with her dark glasses. The wolf gasped when he laid eyes on her and grinned widely as she approached him. The other visitors whispered to one another and pointed at her when the blonde removed her sunglasses to speak to the wolf.

"I'm here to see Armand kom Calikru."

"Yes, of course. This way, your Majesty." The wolf, who's name was Franco, gestured for her to follow him onto the elevator and the blonde smiled as she read his mind. He was considering asking for an autograph, but didn't want to bother her. 

"I don't mind, Franco." Clarke offered once the elevator doors closed and the man scrambled to pull something out of his suit jacket. 

"I am your biggest fan! Like... I know most people prefer Lexa, because hello… she's completely fabulous... but you've always been my favorite. Humans don't understand what the scars mean, or what you went through. Most people think you got them from the hybrid war and couldn't fathom the strength it takes to move past such a brutal attack." Franco's mind was buzzing with images and memories of his...

"Your mother… was it reported?" Clarke raised an eyebrow, Wonkru laws made forced mating punishable by death and local pack leaders were mandated to enforce the law. 

Based on Franco's memories, his mother was turned in a similarly brutal manner as Clarke and the blonde's heart tightened in her chest just thinking about it. Memory is a funny thing for immortals, recalling very little from your human life and yet able to remember the tiniest details from every day since. The only memory from Clarke's life that she wanted to forget, she couldn't and their glowing eyes still haunted her nightmares to this day. Everytime it happened, Clarke awoke enveloped in her mate's arms and Lexa would use her gifts to soothe her pain. _Almost four centuries since I was attacked and I still remember it like it was yesterday…_

"Yes, the pack arrested and executed my father for it, which I'm very grateful for. My entire childhood my mom told me what an inspiration you were for her and that's why she had the courage to come forward. Now she runs a non-profit that offers aid and counselling to survivors of violence in the city." Franco answered as he handed her a photo of herself from a few years ago and a pen for her to autograph it. As she scribbled her name, Clarke reached out to the pack mind. 

**_Raven…_ **

**_The Marcy Calikru foundation, sending an anonymous donation now._ **

**_Mochof, Rae._ **

"There you are… do you want a picture, Franco?"

"Yes, please! Oh, I mean uh… Sha, beja." The young wolf stuttered and Clarke chuckled, she would never understand why people were always so nervous around her. Franco pulled out his phone and grinned widely as the blonde leaned in for a selfie. The doors of the elevator opened and the young wolf straightened his back, then led her to the conference room.

"Your Majesty, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" The packleader offered as she entered the conference room and gave her a respectful bow.

"Don't be coy, Armand. We both know why I'm here. Wonkru is responsible for the safety of every man, woman and child on the planet, regardless of species. Nearly a hundred humans and wolves have gone missing under your watch. So why haven't you contacted us about this case?" Clarke raised an eyebrow as she looked around the room, sensing the unease rolling off the Alpha and his men. 

“I… We aren't certain if there _is_ a crime to report." Armand stuttered and the blonde narrowed her eyes in confusion. "We didn't want to raise any alarms until we had solid proof and unfortunately, there's absolutely no evidence to provide Wonkru."

"No evidence? You expect me to believe a hundred people go missing and you don't have a single lead?"

"Our pack has searched the entire city, we have tracked each person right up to the moment they disappeared and found nothing. No suspects, no sign of foul play and their loved ones state they would never just disappear. The wolves that have gone missing maintained a solid connection with the pack and then suddenly, we could no longer feel their presence. There is no sign that they left the spot they were last seen, no scent trail or evidence as to where they might have gone. It’s almost like they... evaporated.” A second werewolf offered and the blonde narrowed her eyes, focusing on his memories.

Wonkru wasn't officially investigating this. Clarke was in town to discuss a business proposal and saw the story on the local news station this morning. She wondered why the pack hadn't reached out for assistance on the matter, especially considering how many had gone missing. Reading their minds now, it was clear they were terrified that Wonkru would hold them responsible and punish them, despite having nothing to do with it. 

"Who is in charge of the investigation?"

"I am." One wolf offered with a nervous gulp and Clarke flashed forward, offering him her hand.

"Connect to every wolf that has been involved with the investigation and show me everything." 

"Sorry?" He was frightened, not that she could blame him and she used her gifts to put his mind at ease. 

**_You are safe, David. I won’t harm you or your pack… let me in. Focus on everything you and your pack has learned so far._ **

The wolf took a laboured breath and extended his hand, gasping at the sensation. Clarke knew it is often overwhelming for humans, non-hybrid wolves and vampires to let her inside their minds. The older her pack got, the more powerful they became and that extended into all of their gifts. She could inadvertently kill someone by entering their minds, or make them go insane. The blonde pulled her mind back slightly, just enough so as not to harm the baby wolf. She went through every memory; from the moment the first person disappeared to last, paying close attention to the sounds, smells and sights over the last month. He was telling the truth. The pack thoroughly investigated each missing person and came up empty-handed. 

Each person disappeared at a different location throughout the city and there was nothing to suggest where they went. Their pack even tracked each person over the three days leading up to the moment they vanished. None of the humans knew the others that were missing nor did they have anything in common. The missing wolves were part of the local pack and suddenly broke from the pack mind, without warning. Some wolves were even mid-conversation when they vanished. Which suggested they didn't know they were about to be attacked or whatever it was that made them seemingly evaporate into thin air.

"I will have my pack investigate further, there are cameras damned near everywhere and my packmate can sift through them all in a matter of minutes. If there's anything else we can do to help, please contact us."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

Clarke exited the building deep in thought, and if anything, the blonde hybrid had more questions now than before. She needed to go to the sites where it all happened. Maybe she could sense something the wolves missed, they were just baby wolves after all. None were older than forty years, and hybrid senses were far more sensitive than werewolves. Her eyes glowed yellow as she reached out to Lexa and the pack.

**_Babe…_ **

**_Klark, did you find the missing wolves and humans?_ **

**_No, all I know for certain is that Armand’s pack had nothing to do with it. They have been looking into it, but have no leads or evidence whatsoever._ **

Clarke sent her memories of the day and her interrogation of Armand's wolves to her pack. Nothing made sense, but there was no doubt in her mind that the Cali pack was not involved. She watched the entire investigation through the memories of twenty-seven different wolves. The trail went cold at each person's last known location and the pack mind saw nothing through their missing packmate's eyes to suggest they were attacked. 

**_I'm running through the camera feeds now, following every missing person over the last month and I'll let you know what I find._ **

**_Thanks, Rae. I’m going to look around the city and see if I can find something the pack may have missed._ **

The blonde closed her mind and took a deep breath, deciding to enjoy the weather for a moment. Cali had more sunny days than Polis, and the temperature was always mild, making it a worldwide vacation destination. Clarke walked through the streets of the city, taking in the sights and sun. Sun. Something they once believed they would never lay eyes on again. Immortality gave her an odd perspective, witnessing how even the tiniest act could have long term effects on the planet as a whole. They watched the planet evolve from an irradiated, frozen, pitch black wasteland into a bright and beautiful place filled with millions of people. 

Wolves, vampires and hybrids lived out in the open, yet there were still many misconceptions about them. The most troubling of which was their view of hybrids. Mortals began treating them as celebrities and many believed they were deities. Yes, they had incredible abilities and for the most part, they lived forever. But they weren't gods, they were once average, fallible humans that were given exceptional gifts. Many hybrids in the past chose to use their power to inflict pain and maintain control, while Wonkru used it for the betterment of the entire planet. That didn't make Wonkru celestial beings, they were just decent people trying to make a better world. _Speaking of temples… is that a statue of me?_

The blonde looked around, finding herself surrounded by gigantic marble statues of the hybrids in their pack. In her musings, she accidentally wandered into one of the many Wonkru temples scattered throughout the planet. Clarke had never actually set foot inside one until now, not wishing to encourage the behavior and being here put her on edge. There were dozens of humans and wolves on their knees praying, donning white robes. A brief scan of their thoughts, found them asking Heda and Wanheda to watch over them or bless them. Each of the statues surrounding her had altars with money, candles, food and other gifts set on them. _Great, I really hope no one recognizes me, even though I am standing in front of my own statue. Dammit Clarke,_ _this is what you get for walking while thinking. Just keep your head down and..._

"Look! It's Klark kom Wonkru!" A group of people exclaimed and the entire room ceased their prayers to view their unexpected visitor. Their minds were buzzing with excitement to finally come face to face with a legendary god and the blonde had to hold back a growl. _Don't frighten them._

"I'm sorry, I must've made a wrong turn…" Clarke excused herself politely and wondered what led her here, of all places. She exited with a flash and once outside, turned to gaze at the outer structure. _Fuck me..._

At the entrance stood an enormous statue of Clarke and Lexa. The two hybrids wore their old armor and each stood with a foot on the back of a defeated Alexander. Lexa carried two swords on her back, and her signature warpaint covered her eyes. On either side of the couple were statues of Skye and Jax. Seeing their feral companions made Clarke's heart ache and an almost imperceptible whine left her throat. She missed them desperately. 

The ferals lived longer than most werewolves, two centuries, which they speculated was due to their bond with their hybrid companions. However they were still mortal, and passed away just over a century ago. Their entire family and pack were devastated by their loss. Gabi and Freya insisted on exploring space shortly afterwards, unable to bear the loss of Anya. Skye and Nero's descendants continued to serve Wonkru, bonding with their pack members just as the first ferals who joined their pack. Clarke loved her new companion Kaiden deeply, and her bond with him was just as strong, yet she still missed her old friend. Like Jax, Kaiden looked remarkably like Clarke's wolf and was often mistaken for her by non-pack. 

**_I miss you both so much…_ **

**_They live on in us, Klark and I am honored to take my grandfather's place at your side._ **

**_I know, Kaiden._ **

"Klark! I must speak with you… please don't leave!" A young red-headed wolf begged as she ran towards the blonde and stopped when Clarke’s eyes glowed as a silent warning. 

The werewolf was wearing normal clothes and not the white robes of the ones in the temple, suggesting she wasn't a zealot. However she had a tattoo on her forearm that was exactly like the one on Lexa's back and wore a t-shirt with a black masked wolf on it. _One of my wife's fangirls... wonderful._ She couldn't have been more than eighteen, perhaps younger. Age was difficult for hybrids to calculate based on looks and scent only gave them a rough estimate. Clarke herself looked about twenty, despite being three hundred eighty years old… give or take a few years. You lose track after a couple centuries. Regardless, the blonde hybrid wasn't in the mood for a selfie with a fan that was clearly in love with Lexa and let out a frustrated growl.

**_Be nice, mom. She probably only wants a signature or something..._ **

**_Just because you and your Nomon enjoy being celebrities, doesn't mean I do. For once, I'd like to leave home without someone taking a million pictures and posting them online to debate my choice of outfit._ **

**_Oh c'mon, it's not that bad…_ **

**_Hmph…_ **

"How can I help you?" Clarke asked, barely suppressing the rumble inner throat and the young wolf took a hard gulp.

"Gabriella told me you'd come here and that I should give you this." The girl replied and handed the blonde a familiar book. How is that possible? Gabi and Freya left the planet to explore space a century ago… does that mean they came home? If so, why not tell us? Why talk to a stranger, instead of connecting to the pack?

**_Klark… did she just say Gabi talked to her?_ **

**_Hang on, Lex..._ **

"Look at me." Clarke's eyes glowed yellow as she captured the girl's gaze and ran through her memories. Gabi spoke to her through a stranger passing her on the street, she instructed the girl to come here and wait for Clarke to arrive. The man handed her Gabi’s journal and then walked away without another word. The young werewolf met the messenger’s eyes which means...

**_Gabi… baby can you hear me?_ **

It was a long shot and Clarke knew it, she still had to try. She and Lexa attempted to contact their youngest daughter through the eyes of others numerous times in the last century. Even with her mind closed off from the pack, Gabi could communicate through other people using her gifts. If she took the time to leave a message with a stranger, perhaps she was keeping tabs on the teen wolf. However, the girl's eyes never changed to the familiar green of Lexa and Gabi's eyes. The blonde let out a deep sigh and glanced at her daughter's journal. Maybe it would give them a clue to her whereabouts.

"Thank you for giving me this, Haley." Clarke offered with a defeated sigh and the girl’s face lit up with a wide smile. _Here we go; fangirl freakout in 3, 2, 1..._

"You're welcome, Klark… I can’t believe I’m actually talking to you! Your mate is my biggest hero! Well, you’re all my heroes. My great-great-grandpa fought in the Hybrid War with your pack, so I grew up on the stories of the Black Masked Wolf. Wait... I didn’t tell you my name, how did you...” Haley started off rambling, her mind was swimming with questions before she realized the blonde knew her name and Clarke gave her a kind smile.

“One of the perks of being a hybrid is that I can read minds outside of my pack.” The blonde hybrid explained and the young wolf was even more excited, returning to her long list of questions.

“Does Lexa ever not look fabulous? Like does she secretly have acne or something? Does she pick her own outfits, or do you guys have designers? What's her favorite color? Does she growl in her sleep? Oh! And I heard Gabi looks exactly like Lexa… is it creepy for you? Like... do you ever mix them up or do they prank you?" Haley asked, forcing the blonde to hold back another growl and shake her head in disbelief. Why does everyone ask me if I get them confused? Like I wouldn’t know the difference between my child and my mate.

"I can tell by Gabi's scent that she's our daughter instead of Lexa herself, plus we read each other's minds all the time."

"That's so crazy! I mean it’s not crazy, because my parents and pack can read my mind too… it’s just we aren’t hybrids. I always wanted to visit New Polis, but my dad thinks hybrids might try to kidnap me or compel me to drink my blood... My friends will NOT believe I actually met you!! Can I… take a picture?" The young wolf was beyond thrilled and wanted proof that Klark actually spoke to her, though she wished Lexa was here instead. _Ugh, I will never get used to people fantasizing about my wife!_

**_I’m yours and no one else’s, hodnes…_ **

**_I know, it’s just weird… I was fine with Freya worshipping you, but she’s family._ **

"Sure. Let go of your phone." Clarke instructed and the girl's jaw dropped when the device floated in the air. 

The blonde smiled as she took the photo using her abilities, and sent the phone floating back towards the girl's hand. Haley was awestruck as she inspected her phone, as if looking for an invisible string that held it in the air. It caused Clarke to chuckle and shake her head. Even with the entire planet aware of their gifts, they were always shocked when they saw it in person. 

"Holy shit! That was… wow! Thank you!" 

"You're welcome. Have a good day, and thanks for this." The blonde gestured to the journal and the young wolf’s face filled with excitement as she recalled one of her family’s stories. 

“May we meet again, Klark kom Wonkru!” Haley exclaimed happily and the blonde gave her a wide smile. It had been nearly a century since she said the ancient Skaikru phrase. Most of Skaikru was long dead and the few living members were immortal, so it seemed out of place.

“May we meet again, Haley.” Clarke replied and flashed towards her next destination, the site where the first missing wolf was last seen. _Maybe it will give me a better lead…_

**_Raven, I'm at the first location. Jayson kom Calikru, twenty-five and single, living alone._ **

**_Sending you everything I found now, Clarke._ **

Clarke closed her eyes as Raven's research was transferred, including camera and video recordings for the entire week. The wolf vanished after leaving his apartment to go to work and was speaking telepathically with his boyfriend right up until his disappearance. He used Raven's car service app on his phone to order a ride and when the remote vehicle arrived, the wolf was not present. The cameras from the apartment building and across the street saw him right up until…

**_Uh, Clarke… I just lost vis…_ **

**_Just lost what... Rae? Rae… Raven can you…_ **

"Finally… I've been waiting for you Aya… or is it Wanheda?" Not one, but hundreds of voices said in unison and the blonde spun on her heel to find herself surrounded in a darkness not even her enhanced hybrid vision could penetrate.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Clarke demanded and was met with thunderous laughter that seemed to come from every direction. It had been nearly four centuries since the blonde was frightened of someone, but something about this place set her hair on end.

**_Lexa! Can you hear me? Babe? Madi? Anyone!!_ **

"Shh… my child. We have much to do before we attack and you will need to conserve your energy if you are to command my army." The voices replied, causing a lump to form in Clarke's throat and yet she refused to show fear.

"Nope, not interested."

"You actually believe you have a choice…" The voices laughed wickedly and suddenly she was surrounded by thousands of glowing eyes. "Sleep now, Wanheda."

"Mmnn…" Clarke tried to fight it, but the need to collapse into a deep slumber crashed over her in powerful waves. The blonde stumbled, and fell to her knees, the glowing eyes felt almost hypnotic. 

**_Let me in, Aya… I have plans for you and do not wish to harm you, please don't force my hand._ **

**_Fuck you!_ **

**_You cannot fight me child, though I respect you for trying so hard. I am a god compared to you and your hybrid pack, that is why your father imprisoned me here. Now sleep Aya…_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! We plan on doing weekly chapter updates and would love to hear what you think.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa searches for Clarke. The number of missing people increases tenfold. Raven has a run in with the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! We nearly cut this chapter, but it would be cruel to leave you with a cliffhanger for an entire week. Hope you enjoy!

**New Cali**

**City of Wolves**

**Five Hours Later**

Lexa gazed down at the neighborhood where Clarke was last seen, as Raven suggested the local authorities were already there and they formed a barricade to keep spectators away. The brunette landed at the center of the scene, right where Clarke was standing when she suddenly vanished. Lexa ignored the murmurs as she scanned the area and her eyes settled on a familiar book. The brunette was standing over it in a blink and traced her fingers over the leather cover. _Gabi's journal… Klark must have dropped it._

Lexa opened the notebook, thinking there was a solid probability that their youngest daughter knew Clarke would disappear and deliberately arranged for the journal to be discovered. As she suspected, Gabriella filled the diary with sketches, consisting of images of each missing person at the site they disappeared. Followed by pictures of Clarke visiting Armand and the young wolf handing the blonde the diary in front of the temple. The next page had Clarke standing right where the brunette stood now, later she was circled by gleaming eyes in a shadowy place. _It reminds me of Klark's nightmares… the ones she has of those bastards that raped and killed her..._

_**Gabi… what are you trying to tell us?** _

The brunette reached the last page with a note from Gabi:

_I'm sorry, Nomon. I've run through every possible outcome and probability. This is the only way. Ai hod yu in. -Gabriella kom Wonkru._

"Gabi knew Klark would go missing…" Lexa let out an exhale of irritation. Nearly four centuries of ambiguous directions and contending with her youngest child's visions of the future. _You'd assume we'd be used to it by now…_

_**Where are you, Klark? Why can’t I feel you? Where did you go?** _

The brunette closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, there was no doubt that Clarke was here. The entire area reeked of her blonde mate, even more concerning was that Clarke's scent was laced with a heavy dose of fear. Whatever happened, her mate was genuinely terrified and that made the brunette even more concerned. Almost nothing scares Klark… was she attacked by a more powerful creature? Lexa turned her head as she heard Octavia and Madi approaching at a blistering pace. The wolves obviously didn't anticipate them until they arrived at a stop, every wolf growled and looked ready to strike, their eyes glowing yellow.

"Baby wolves are so damned skittish, were we ever like that?" Octavia gave them an arrogant grin and snickered when they offered her another collective growl.

_**Not now, O! I need you to remain focused! Klark is missing and...** _

“Chil yu daun, Nomon. Mom is strong, if someone got the drop on her it's just a matter of time before she turns the tables.” Madi assured her, setting a hand on her shoulder and the brunette closed her eyes drawing a calming breath.

Clarke wasn’t the only one that was missing. There were a hundred humans and wolves who disappeared the week before the blonde’s arrival. Raven went over the cameras, one second Clarke was standing where Lexa stood and the next she was utterly gone. It was the same for each missing individual, and even hybrid vision couldn't pick up any movement in the neighboring area. They were gone in an instant. No burn marks or damage to the adjacent buildings… just nothing.

“The last time a link to our pack ended this abruptly…” Lexa closed her eyes. The images surged through her mind as if it were yesterday.

“Tristain and I got blown up, I remember… vividly. The stink of our burned flesh, the agony, Isis telling me what happened when I woke up…” Madi growled and attempted to wave off the memory. It was a taxing point in all of their lives, and the events that followed nearly broke Lexa’s spirit… _No, don’t think about it._

It was odd how the memory of hybrids worked. Every single incident that took place after Lexa became a hybrid was sharp; no loss of a single detail three hundred and sixty years afterward, give or take. The smells, noises, images and tactile senses were organized in her mind so meticulously, it was practically like she was still there. The tiny house she, Clarke, and Madi called home in Shallow Valley... The first time she visited Viktor’s bunker... the day they found out Clarke was pregnant... Lexa’s pride as they introduced Gabi to the pack… sitting in the living room with her family, listening to Ana sing to the newborn and their feral companions…

However, the images from her mortal life were essentially absent. Only a handful of her human memories remained intact, and most of them involved Clarke or her pack mates. Lexa knew that she was Heda for thirteen years as a human, but remembered very little of it. They captured those human memories in the Flame, but she gave it to Aden after the hybrid war concluded. Lexa had no recollection of her human family, friends, or of anyone that did not turn into a werewolf on that fateful night so long ago. Viktor mentioned that few immortals could recall their human lives after a century or two, and his assessment proved correct.

“Rae said there’s no evidence of any nuclear detonations or anything powerful enough to harm one of us. Mom’s tough, resourceful, and I know she will connect to the pack as soon as she can. We just have to give her time, maybe someone ambushed her and she's busy kicking their ass.” Madi offered, nevertheless her thoughts betrayed her, and she was struggling desperately not to panic. _My daughter is trying to be strong for me._

“How? Klark would have detected someone approaching or felt their intentions through their thoughts far ahead of time.” Lexa let out a frightening growl and her fangs extended slightly at the prospect of someone attacking Clarke.

_**Whoever is responsible will pray for death before I offer it to them! I will rip their bodies apart, limb by limb, and keep them awake while I do it!** _

“That’s another part that makes no sense to me, Lex. Everyone in the world knows who and what we are. They know an assault on our people is a death sentence.” Octavia said as she looked around the area and gave the brunette a sad smile. “Madi and I swept the City and found the last person she spoke to. Haley kom Calikru, a baby wolf born and raised in New Cali. Alexis offered to keep her company in the local Wonkru offices until you’re ready to talk to her. The kid is batshit crazy about you, Lex and thinks she's won the lottery or something because she's finally going to meet you.” Octavia explained, and the brunette looked up at the clouds, preparing to bound into the air.

**_I’d offer to send you a limo, Lex, but we all know you’re gonna do your Superwoman thing…._ **

**_Mochof, Raven. Just keep sifting through the footage._ **

**_You didn't have to ask, Lex. Let me know when you're finished scaring the shit out of your number one fan..._ **

“Keep searching for Klark and pay Armand another visit, I’m still not counting him out of this.” Lexa ordered, before ascending in the air and flying towards the center of the city.

“I will never quit being jealous that Lex can do that...” Octavia shook her head as she watched the brunette zip through the clouds and Madi chuckled.

“You can burn an entire city to the ground with your mind, O.”

“Still not as cool as flying…” The dark-haired hybrid smirked and put her arm around the younger hybrid. “Let’s go have a conversation with Armand and his wolves.”

**Three Months Later**

**Wonkru Tech Headquarters**

**Polis**

**Raven POV**

The dark-haired hybrid blinked back and forth through her office, dozens of screens scrolling through every camera feed on the planet. To anyone else it would seem unintelligible to go through so much material this speedily, but for Raven it was unbearably dull. _One thousand pictures a second… there has to be a means to sift through them more quickly!_

"Please don't, love. I'm already dizzy from watching you dart from one screen to the next like that." William rubbed his temples to ward off a headache. His wife flashed behind him and began rubbing her mate's neck.

"Sorry, babe… I just…" Raven trailed off. The last three months had been beyond stressful and they still had no leads.

The missing person's case had multiplied to approximately a thousand missing wolves and humans across the continent. Connor, their ancient ally from the hybrid war, contacted them and reported similar numbers of missing people on his side of the planet. Each case was the same, no witness, no evidence, no scent trail and they just suddenly disappeared from Raven's cameras. Now every city leader across the planet was searching for missing wolves and humans. That was another part that made no sense, absolutely no vampires were missing; the only exception was Clarke. Everyone was racking their brains trying to figure out what was happening to them. Not to mention that Lexa was on edge like never before with her mate missing. The brunette hybrid was on everyone's ass, demanding answers, and regularly had angry outbursts.

"Lexa is relying on you to find Aya, I know." William smiled up at her and leaned his head to kiss her wrist. "You haven't slept in weeks, Raven, and you have limited yourself to one pint of blood a month..."

"Yes! You're a mother fucking genius, Vampire Bill! A few pints of blood will crank me up a few notches. What would I do without you?" Raven grinned and placed a kiss on his forehead. Her mate shook his head in response.

"Little bird, that's not what I was suggesting… I was trying to say you should rest and properly nourish your body. Perhaps if you step away for a few hours, you'll come back to it with a new perspective." The vampire sighed defeatedly, he could not sway his hybrid mate. _I can't step away, not until I have answers for Lex..._

"No can do, babe. If Lex catches me asleep on the job and her Clarkey Poo is still MIA…" Raven shook her head defiantly and her husband flashed out of his chair, then cupped her cheek.

"Then I shall remind her of all the tireless efforts you've made to locate her wife, and that it is in everyone's best interest for you to rest." William replied, bringing a laugh from his mate.

"Baby, your balls aren't anywhere near big enough to stand up to Grumpy Heda! Even if they were, Lex will crush them before you get a word in and I'll be stuck with a neutered mate for the rest of eternity." Raven stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss and he grumbled in return.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, love."

"I don't mean it maliciously, babe. Just… Lexa is… well, Lexa. You don't cross her unless you want to die horribly and with Clarke missing, she is Hulked out like a motherfucker. Not that I blame her, if something happened to you…" The dark-haired hybrid gulped, more certain that she couldn't let Lexa and Clarke down.

"Nothing will happen to me, love. You are pressuring yourself too much. Share some of the load with me."

"Your mind doesn't go as fast as mine does."

"Which is why you need to rest your brain, feed it. As a werewolf, you would eat non-stop as you worked on an urgent project for Lexa. You constantly had mountains of plates all over the place and promised your Nano-buddies would take care of the mess…" Bill gave her a playful smirk then gave the dark-haired hybrid a kiss on her forehead.

"You were the one that was bringing me all that food…" Raven smiled up at the vampire and he let out a sigh. _Uh-oh, he has his 'concerned for my well-being' face on..._

"Precisely, my love. And yet now that you are a hybrid, you starve yourself. I have offered you a pint every day for the last two months and you refuse!"

"I'm not hungry, babe. I promise the second I think I can't control my blood thirst, I'll have a pint."

"Your skin is too pale and your eyes are darker than ordinary. My love, you are starving yourself and I know far better than you what happens if it goes too far. I know you have phenomenal self-control, your entire pack does, but there hasn't been a blood shortage in two centuries. You could have four pints a day, if you wanted to! Before you say it, that isn't what I am suggesting… only that you raise your rations, even three pints a month would make you feel better. You are only half wolf, all the human food in the world cannot truly feed you, Raven." William stroked her face, and she took a breath, realizing he was right. _When you think about it from 'a nourishing my super brain' standpoint, it makes total sense._

"Fine, I'll eat…" The hybrid stopped with eyes wide as a familiar face walked through the door. "Clarke? Holy shit, where have you…" Raven gasped when her body lifted in the air and crashing waves of agony rolled over her body.

"Raven! Ahhh!!!!" Her mate screamed in anguish as the blonde tossed him across the room, then blinked forward to impale him on a nearby metal pipe.

"Relax, Dracula… it won't kill you. You're one of the older ones, yes? About a millennium, by the smell of you." The blonde raised an eyebrow and Bill nodded painfully. "So you know what happens if you fight it, don't you?" Clarke gave him a smirk and Bill peered at his mate with an expression that made a lump form in her throat. There was a dread in his eyes that Raven had never witnessed before, and that left her petrified.

_**I will get us out of here, babe… just hang on!!** _

_**Call… Viktor...** _

William's thoughts were clear and yet she had no way to call Clarke's father. Instead, Raven tried to call Lexa, but her connection to the pack was blocked somehow. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't call for help. Raven closed her eyes, and in her mind she saw William tied to a beam in front of a crowd.

They poured oil on the pyre surrounding him and set it ablaze. William stared at the crowd, begging and howling. Her mate's fear and pain swept over her, causing her to feel… foggy. A strange black liquid surrounded her body, thick like molasses or tar, and she couldn't move. With every second that passed, she felt more helpless… something trapped her. Everything was dark, and she could not communicate or move, no brilliant thoughts just…

"Sucks big time, I know… been there, done that… got my mind put in a blender, if you take my meaning. I don't recommend it, so here's some advice that you would be wise to listen to; the more you fight it, the more fear and pain you will feel. Trust me, there's no ceiling. No matter how much pain there is now, it can always get worse. That's not including the brain scrambling I just mentioned, so give in to it already!" Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head when Raven growled. "I don't have any interest in killing you or your vampire hubby, I just need to steal something from you. Do yourself a favor… chill the fuck out and by the time I'm gone, this will all feel like a hideous dream. You won't even remember any of this, I promise."

_**Fuck… you!** _

_**Have it your way, then...** _

Clarke shrugged and crossed the room, placing her left hand on the biometric scanner.

"Identity confirmed, Queen Aya Viktorsson."

"Viktor…" Clarke whispered and narrowed her eyes, looking as if she were trying to recall something. Raven used every ounce of resolve she had to communicate telepathically to the blonde, ignoring the ebony blood dripping from her ears, eyes and nose.

_**Clarke… please! Stop this...** _

_**Ugh! I instructed you not to fight it… and you refused to listen.** _

"You prefer your wolf side, don't you? The underdog, the survivor… I respect that, I truly do, and under other circumstances, I might ask you to join my army. Unfortunately, I have other places to be so… toodle-oo! Oh, and you might want to protect your hubby before he turns to ash…" Clarke gave her a smirk and flashed out of the room just as it burst into flames. Raven snapped out of whatever was holding her in place and blinked over to William just in time to shield him from the flames. The ceiling caved in and tons of rubble landed on top of them, making it impossible to move. Her only hope to escape and save William was...

_**Lex!!** _

_**On my way, Raven!** _

**Polis Tower**

**Lexa POV**

“You have an interview with WVN Late night on Thursday, I will have a limousine sent to your house an hour ahead of time. Unless you'd prefer flying… it would definitely catch the attention of your fans to see that. They love seeing Wonkru use their abilities." Her vampire assistant suggested and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Send a car, flying messes up my hair and Georgio will never forgive me if I ruin his masterpiece before I go on national television."

"Yes, of course. Also your father in law wanted me to remind you that you are expected to join him and Ana for dinner on Saturday night. The human president and the New Polis pack leader have confirmed their attendance to discuss the production of their newest blood product. Viktor says he purchased a rare bottle of blood for the occasion.” Joseph offered as he looked over the brunette’s itenary for the week and Lexa nodded in agreement, though her mind was elsewhere.

One of the few things that remained the same after all these centuries was her busy schedule. Clarke often teased her wife for enjoying having world leaders, media outlets and screaming fans pandering for her attention all day, every day. The television screens were almost always giving out the latest gossip about Wonkru and any special events they attended. She had countless hair stylists, jewelry stores and fashion designers vying to have Leksa kom Wonkru show off their products. Apparently, she was making them filthy rich by wearing a different suit or dress everyday. Lexa secretly enjoyed every minute of it. Well, nothing was a secret from Wonkru, but the pack was different. 

_**Not all of us can pull off the Clark Kent by day, supermodel at night look…** _

_**Very funny, Raven. Aren't you supposed to be focused on something?** _

_**I'm multitasking, which I should point out I can do better than even you with my super brain.** _

“That will be all for today, Joseph.” The brunette offered with a dismissive tone and stood from her desk as her assistant gathered his belongings.

Lexa walked to her office balcony, and studied the dozens of humans below as they entered the nightclub across the street. Her nightclub, one of hundreds she and Clarke owned across the planet. They partnered with Monty and Harper, who shifted from growing food to making booze. Lexa and the blonde rarely set foot in one of their clubs. They preferred watching them from afar, rather than suffer the ear shattering dance music, the wretched stench of sweat, too much cologne and hundreds of minds determined to get laid by the end of the night. 

Lexa’s chest tightened at the thought of her mate and an unintentional whine escaped her lips. It had been three months since Clarke suddenly disappeared. Three months since the bond that kept them connected no longer relayed her mate’s location, emotions and thoughts. Her wolf wanted to howl at the loss, while her vampire wanted to soak the planet in blood until she found Clarke, yet Lexa refused to lose control. Though she was willing to admit that she has been short tempered lately as a result. _Nothing feels right without her here to keep me… balanced._

_**Klark… where are you? Why haven't you contacted me? I feel so empty without you…** _

_**Lex!** _

Lexa's eyes glowed yellow as her mind was flooded with images of Raven's lab on fire. The dark-haired hybrid genius was shielding her mate from the flames at the center of the building.

_**On my way, Raven!** _

The brunette vaulted over the balcony edge and sped through the air to the other side of the city. It only took a matter of seconds to reach Raven's offices and she narrowed her eyes as she inspected the building. There was no visible damage on the outside of the building and Lexa couldn't smell any smoke, though Raven's mind was clear. She and Bill were trapped under several tons of rubble. The brunette landed in front of the entrance, eyes wide as she spotted the entire staff seemingly in a trance of some kind. The air was rank with the smell of fear and their minds all saw something that wasn't there. Each person's perception was stuck in what could best be described as their own personal nightmare.

"What the hell?" Lexa muttered to herself as she flashed through the building to Raven's office, finding the hybrid and her vampire mate in a similar state.

There was no fire, no collapsed building or rubble on top of them. Raven had placed her body over William's protectively, but there was no need. The office didn't appear to be disturbed, it was in its usual chaotic state with images flashing across the screens with such speed even Lexa felt dizzy after glancing at them. She crossed the room and set a hand on Raven's back, bringing a gasp from the dark-haired hybrid.

"Lex? What are you doing here? And how the hell did I get on the floor?"

"I might ask you the same, Raven. You called me for help, I thought you might be trapped or injured, instead I found you here."

"I… Bill was just telling me I needed more sleep and blood."

"Your skin does look rather pale… are you alright William?"

"Hmm… yeah I think so."

"Computer! Play the last thirty minutes of video footage from my office!" Raven ordered and the three of them watched as the couple appeared to have suddenly fallen asleep. 

Then the dark-haired genius lifted her head, eyes glowing as she tackled her husband and fell back into a stupor. Raven ran through the entire footage of the building and it was all the same, everyone just collapsed on the ground. No one entered or exited the building until Lexa arrived. _What the hell is going on?_

"Forgive me if this sounds too bold, your Majesty… this proves the point I was trying to make with Raven. None of us have had time off, we've barely slept or ate… my wife especially. If Raven was missing, I would be every bit as upset as you, however I hope that I would not force people to drain themselves. Hybrid, wolf and vampire alike need rest just like humans do. We will all have clearer minds if we take care of ourselves."

"You're right, William." Lexa shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, berating herself. 

It wasn't just the technology division that she was forcing to work non-stop, it was everyone. The entire pack was drained and as William pointed out, it was beginning to affect them. Everyone was grumpy, they barely slept or ate… anytime someone complained, Lexa told them they could rest later. Even during the war they made time to rest, knowing it kept them fresh. Lexa was Alpha, which meant if she told them to not stop working until they found Clarke, they were unable to disobey her… hybrids included. She had inadvertently forced them to forget their own needs, just as Clarke had done the day they met. Three months. _You're losing your edge, Lex. You've spent too long relying on Klark to keep you balanced._

_**I'm so sorry...** _

_**Don't beat yourself up, Heda… we want to find her too. But Vampire Bill is right, we could use a break every now and then.** _

_**Bill and Indra are correct… Effective immediately, you are all to work rotating shifts and up your rations of blood while you're at it.** _

_**Sha, Heda.** _

Lexa let out a sigh and excused herself, opting to stroll the streets home rather than fly. _Maybe it will help me think…_

**Clarke POV**

The blonde gazed down at the brunette hybrid as she walked the streets of Polis, deep in thought. The Wonkru alpha's mind was practically shouting about how she let her pack down by behaving like a taskmaster, rather than the leader they deserved. Now that her army was in control of Wonkru's technology division, Clarke would have room to breathe. No need to avoid the dark-haired hybrid's cameras and drones as they made preparations. _They see what we want them to see now..._

_**Like I said… easy as apple pie.** _

_**I apologise for doubting you, my child. You've earned the rest of the night off for such exceptional work. In a metropolis as grand as Polis, I'm certain you will find plenty of humans to sate your blood thirst.** _

_**Thank you, Deimos.** _

The blonde decided to follow the enemy hybrid home, remembering there was a club across the street from the Wonkru tower. There would no doubt be plenty of humans there she could feast on, perhaps even leave a message for Wonkru. Their reputation as do-gooders was practically shoved down the throat of anyone with a phone, television or a view of the many billboards scattered across the planet. _Wonkru, the protectors of all Earth's creatures… fucking bullshit, if you ask me!_

The Wonkru leader was so distracted by her thoughts, she was completely oblivious to the blonde following her from the rooftops. As soon as the brunette stepped inside the tower, Clarke dropped to the ground and walked up to the bouncer outside of the club across the street. He gave the blonde a once over, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion and she rolled her eyes.

"You've never seen me before and you sure as hell didn't see me tonight. Got it?" Clarke gave him an evil smirk and the man nodded.

"I understand."

"Good, now escort me to a private room."

"It's Friday… all the private rooms are full."

"Excellent, I'll take the one with the most humans inside… I'm fucking famished." The blonde's throat went dry just thinking about a blood and the bouncer gave her a nod, gesturing for her to follow.

"This way, ma'am." He led her to the back of the club, which was so crowded people were bumping into one another. The music was almost deafening, especially for a hybrid. The entire place reeked of alcohol, cigarettes and sweat. _My kind of place…_

"Uh, this is a private party miss. You'll have to…" A woman offered as she entered the private room and Clarke let out a frustrated sigh, as she lifted the idiot human in the air with her abilities. _Careful, puny human… I'm already feeling peckish, don't make me rip your throat out and mess up my clothes!_

"Shut the fuck up and get me a drink. Whiskey, three rocks… the expensive stuff! If you bring me swill, I'll feed you to my wolves." The blonde released her hold on the girl and she collapsed on the ground, the dank smell of fear filled the room.

"Y-yes ma'am… sorry."

"Still waiting for that drink…" Clarke waved the human off with one hand and smiled when the girl ran out of the room."So, who wants to be my appetizer while I wait for your friend to bring a drink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so there isn't any confusion, Clarke is NOT Josephine nor has her body been snatched in season 6 type tomfoolery. She's Clarke, just evil. We'll go into that more in future chapters.


	3. Come Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two members of Wonkru attempt to reach Clarke. Lexa and pack are left reeling from a message from Aya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all and thanks for reading. I know Clarke is seriously OOC but there is still hope for her. As you will learn in this chapter... She's a bit confused about her past.

**Polis**

**Aya/Clarke POV**

"Where did you go, little human?" Aya asked as she followed the scent to her final victim, passing a stack of bodies along the way. 

It was relatively easy to drain everyone in the room, most were entranced by the blonde’s abilities and therefore incapable of running. The last one somehow managed to break free from Aya’s thrall and ran out of the room into the crowded dance floor while the blonde finished off her friends. The music was blaring as she left the private room and she was shocked to find everyone in the club in a trance of some kind. It was very similar to Aya's ability, only these people weren't living their worst nightmare. All their thoughts were... strange, repeating the same thing over and over. 

**_Message for Aya. Message for Aya. Message for Aya._ **

“What the hell? Who's doing this?”

“I am.” The girl in question stated calmly as she emerged from the crowd of catatonic humans and met her gaze. The human’s eyes changed from blue to green, a shade that felt familiar to Aya though she couldn’t place it.

“Did Deimos send you? I should have known he lied about me being the only one that escaped.” Aya grumbled. Deimos said only she was capable of escaping hell, something about the blood of the prison's creator in her veins. He was trapped there until she set him and the others free. Once she killed the one who built Wonkru's prison, he would be released on earth and they could finally take their revenge on Wonkru. _Those bastards sent us there to destroy our minds and take our power for themselves._

“I do not serve him, Aya.” The girl replied, her strange green eyes bored into the blonde’s very soul and her commanding voice filled her mind. 

_**You will leave us to have a private conversation. Forget that I spoke to her and make no effort to track me. You are not interested in me or my abilities, I’m a waste of breath. Understood?** _

“Seriously? I was having a decent night and you're trying to compel me?” Aya flashed forward with a growl and grabbed her by the throat, yet the girl remained focused. She raised an eyebrow in a manner that sent a familiar chill through the hybrid. _Where do I know those eyes from?_

“I wasn’t speaking to you, Aya.” The girl shrugged and continued to look deep into Aya’s soul, until she found what she was looking for. The blonde gasped at the realization that Deimos was lingering deep inside her mind, watching her every move. 

_**Say you understand, Deimos.** _

_**I… understand...** _

“We have privacy now Aya, anything we discuss is just between us.” The green eyed woman assured her as if she were doing the blonde a favor. _Why would a stranger want to help me?_

_**Yu na sen ai in, Nomon? (Can you hear me, mom?)** _

“Wait… you can compel him? How is that even possible? Even trapped in his prison, he is practically a god.” Aya narrowed her eyes and the girl nodded. _I didn't think Deimos could be compelled or defeated… this brat may be my permanent ticket out of hell._

"I can compel anyone, though it is more difficult with Deimos. As you said, he is incredibly powerful and it won't take long for him to realize that he stopped watching you. He is using you Aya, every human you kill makes him stronger as you become weaker. That is why you are always hungry, because you are feeding him and not yourself. You must realize that." The girl didn't seem affected by Aya's tight grip on her neck and felt no pain. She rolled her eyes and set the girl on her feet, realizing there was no point if the girl felt no pain. _What is she?_

"I do realize that, but I don't have a choice. He needs me to set him and the others free, I plan on doing just that. As long as he's a prisoner there, a part of me is stuck there too… but you already know that. Wonkru built the prison to punish their enemies with eternal torment." Her time in hell was unbearable. Reliving the night of her death over and over, without even a moment of peace. _Wonkru did that to me and made me suffer it repeatedly! Those fuck tards messed with the wrong blonde!_

"The prison was built nearly two millennia before Wonkru was formed. You don't realize it yet, but there is a tiny part of you that managed to hold on despite the suffering you've endured. That is why it had to be you that Deimos captured, Aya.” The girl stood erect, with hands folded in a manner that felt reminiscent and yet the blonde couldn't place it. _She's so damned familiar and yet..._

_**Wigod ai op, Nomon. (Forgive me, mom.)** _

“What are you talking about?” Aya was beyond confused. 

_**Ste yuj, Nomon. Oso na sis yu au. (Be strong, mom. We will help you.)** _

“I ran through millions of other possible futures. Deimos always wiped out the planet and permanently broke the minds of the others in our pack. Heda would have slaughtered every man, woman, and child on the planet. The other members of Wonkru had similar endings, all of them resulting in chaos and massive loss of innocent lives. It’s not their fault, he’s just too strong and his power affects everyone differently, which is why he was imprisoned. It had to be you and I'm so sorry...” The girl remained cryptic and Aya had a sense that she was talking to someone else. Her voice kept ringing in her mind, speaking in a different language and yet no one offered the girl an answer. _Is someone else watching me? Who is Nomon and Heda… is that who she's talking to? No… you're just confused… it's a mind game. Or I've gone completely loopy..._

“And people think I’m the one that’s living in Crazy Town…” Aya squeezed her fist causing the girl’s body to rise in the air and contort unnaturally. However, there was no pain emanating from the human. “What the fuck?”

“You cannot harm me Aya, only the body I’m using to speak with you. Kill her and I will simply move to another vessel so we can finish our conversation. You've already eaten twelve humans tonight, isn't that enough?” The girl sounded somewhat annoyed with Aya's impatience and it made the blonde hybrid uncomfortable. _I'm pretty badass, but even I have to be in the same building to compel someone._

“Who the fuck are you?”

“My name is Gabriella.”

“Look Gabriella, whatever this is… I’m bored now. So shove off kid, this is my playground and I plan on soaking it in blood.” Aya's eyes were black with glowing yellow rims from frustration. _This kid is interrupting my meal and I'm fucking starving! Then again, I'm always starving._

“No Aya, it is my playground and I see all the pieces you don’t. One question before I leave… who is your father?” Gabriella asked, throwing Aya completely off guard. _Huh? Why is she interested in him? Come to think of it… who is my father? He turned me, but I can't remember anything about him... Deimos brought him up too._

_**Moba, nomon. Sis em jus op. Wonwe noumou na kep yu klin. (I’m sorry, mom. Take his blood. Only way to save you.)** _

“I… I’m not… I don't remember.”

“What is the last thing you do remember? Before Deimos... _freed_ you from the prison you were held in?”

“Their glowing eyes… what they did to me. Fucked up thing is that I don’t even know who I was before they attacked me… Rage and hunger, that's all I have left. Those Wonkru bastards took everything from me...” Aya stared through one of the walls, stuck in the nightmare that never faded away and growled when the girl set a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want your pity, kid."

_**Ste yuj, Nomon. Mema yu in… Jus kom Viktor na breik yu au. (Be strong, mom. Remember… The blood of Viktor can free you.)** _

“You still have it and I shall always regret the horrors you've endured in order to save us all. I truly wish there was another way, but there isn't. That's why I had to leave when I did. We will speak again, Aya Viktorsson.” The girl said and walked out of the club without further word.

“Viktor…” Aya whispered and narrowed her eyes, trying to remember something about that name. _I know that name... The vampire... He told his mate to call Viktor, is he the one I must kill to free Deimos?_

She looked around with eyes wide as the club patrons suddenly resumed dancing as if they hadn’t skipped a beat. That in itself was creepy enough to encourage the blonde hybrid to step outside for some fresh air. Across the street, Wonkru Tower appeared to be quiet and mostly empty, based on her hybrid senses. No footsteps, just soft breathing coming from several flights above her. Aya gauged the distance, deciding to jump the gap between the club roof and the tower. She climbed the fire escape and leapt across the street. The blonde entered from the balcony and smirked when she realized the other hybrid left the doors standing open. _This bitch is so fucking arrogant._

She followed her nose, sparing a glance at the dozens of paintings that hung on the walls. Aya traced her fingers over one of them, and a strange feeling twisted deep inside her. The woman in the painting was sitting with legs crossed on a throne of twisted branches, a knife in one hand and black warpaint covering her green eyes. There was something familiar about this artwork and the woman in it. Almost like she was a magnet and Aya wanted so badly to go to her, though she didn't know what it meant. _Who are you and why do feel so drawn to you?_

She didn't feel anything anymore, not since that dreadful Wonkru prison. It was built to slowly suck every last drop of the prisoner's soul and powers, destroying their minds along the way. Every occupant was forced to relive their worst nightmare, and continued long after they went insane. Anyone would go mad from reliving being raped to death for however long she was there. All the prisoners there lived half lives and when she finally escaped she felt no emotions, no pain, just… emptiness. She realized the effect was permanent a few days after Deimos helped her escape. He said she would never be truly free until he was released and Wonkru was defeated. Now she was just a shell that was always hungry and angry. **RAGE.** It was the only emotion that Aya seemed capable of. Wonkru sent her to hell after they murdered her and she planned on making them pay for that.

Yet being in this apartment filled with the intoxicating aroma that emanated in every corner left her confused. It was calming, almost like it could take her pain away and heal her wounds. Aya followed the odd scent that enticed her to head deeper into the penthouse and stopped when she laid eyes on the Wonkru alpha. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. The news called her the most beautiful and most powerful woman in the world. Aya watched the brunette on television the night before and growled at how everyone treated her like a celebrity. _If they only knew what happened to Wonkru's enemies… they wouldn't think they were so kind, loving and godlike then._

The brunette was sleeping, but it wasn't a peaceful slumber. The alpha was having a nightmare, which bothered the blonde for reasons unknown to even her. Aya closed her eyes and focused on the brunette's mind, and gasped at the images in her enemy's mind. Wonkru's alpha was dreaming about Aya, that the blonde was hurt or trapped and could not be saved. _Her fear is me injured or dying? Why?_

She didn't know what made her do it, but something deep inside pushed the blonde to soothe the brunette's fears. Aya sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the Wonkru alpha's shoulder. The moment they touched, the blonde felt dizzy from the flood of emotion pouring out of the alpha. Feelings she was no longer capable of, and yet this alpha was somehow able to project her emotions on the blonde. _Love... safety… home… MINE._ Aya took a sharp breath and closed her eyes to quell the odd electricity that bounced between the two hybrids. _They are her emotions, not yours… don't lose yourself in them._

_**Shh… you're just having a nightmare.** _

_**Klark...** _

_**Who is Klark?** _

That question spawned a distinct set of memories, all of them were Aya and the brunette, which left her utterly perplexed. There were two children, one that looked exactly like the sleeping alpha and wolves, feral ones. The memories spanned centuries, many of which were intimate and... _Who is this woman? How does she know me? She dreams about me… She even knows every scar on my body. Wait… is she from my past? Were we lovers? If so, why would she send me to hell?_

“Klark…” The alpha whispered in her sleep and before Aya could respond, the voice of Deimos filled her mind.

_**It is a trap Aya, leave… NOW!** _

_**She isn't planning on hurting or fighting me, her mind is clear. She loves me… why? You said Wonkru sent me to prison...** _

_**I SAID LEAVE!!!** _

Aya fell to her knees, crippled by crashing waves of sheer power ripping her mind apart. She could feel her mind clouding up again, memories from the last few days became fuzzy… except the horrible memories of her last night as a human. Those were vivid and crisp. The blonde glanced at the sleeping brunette briefly before flashing out of the apartment. _Fucking Deimos! Just wait until I break free of you… I will find a way and I will figure out who the fuck she is!_

_**Never disobey me again, Aya!** _

_**Isn't that the whole point of setting me loose? Creating chaos until I spill enough blood to break you and the others out of hell?** _

_**Chaos that I control, not you! Do not test me child… we both know you are no match for me, even imprisoned. You shall never return to that tower or I will put you back in the cell where I found you! I won't save you again, you'll rot in hell for eternity!** _

_**Yes, Deimos.** _

The blonde let out a deep breath and went back into the club. She had a new mission now. _He wants chaos and blood... I'll give it to him. I can't visit the tower, but he didn't say shit about having a face to face with Wonkru's alpha. I'll just leave her a message and then wait until I have her attention._

**Polis**

**Lexa POV**

Lexa awoke feeling better than she had since Clarke disappeared. She wasn't certain if it was because she drank a few pints of blood before bed the night before, but she slept solidly through the night. The brunette sat up in bed and ran her fingers through her long chestnut locks. Suddenly, her eyes widened and sniffed the air, it was laced heavily with Clarke's scent. Her heart thumped rapidly with excitement and she was on her feet in a blink. _Klark is home, I can smell her! But it smells off... Like rotting flesh._

"Klark? Hodnes, are you…"

_**Lex! The authorities are scrambling to your location! Something about an incident at the club across the street!** _

_**Give me a moment Raven, I think Klark is home and I…** _

_**Wait… mom's home?** _

"Mom!" Madi shouted as she burst into their penthouse with a wave of air and looked around with eyes wide. "Nomon, where is she? I can smell her!"

"I'm not certain, ai goufa. Klark? Niron, where are you?" Lexa and her daughter blinked throughout the penthouse, searching every inch. Clarke was here, her scent was especially strong in their bedroom and in the hallway leading from the balcony to the rest of the apartment. So where was she? 

"I don't understand… she was here, I know it!" Lexa let out a growl of frustration. The longer her mate was missing, the shorter her temper was and nothing felt right. Her emotions were nearly numb, she could barely bring herself to smile anymore. Even the blood she had before bed tasted bland, almost like ash. _Beja, Klark...come home. I feel like I'm losing myself._

_**Uh… babe? You and your Nomon need to come to the club… NOW!** _

Tristain's voice filled their minds, along with gruesome images from the club and Lexa's heart sunk. Tristain smelled Clarke in the club too and the dance floor was drenched in blood. The brunette glanced at her daughter briefly before they both hopped over the balcony and landed on their feet in the street twenty floors below. As Raven suggested, the authorities were there blocking off the scene and yet there was a massive crowd of reporters blocking the entrance. _Fuck me, I am not in the mood for this!_

"Lexa kom Wonkru and her oldest daughter, Madi have just arrived at the scene of the attack. They appear to have just gotten out of bed, but they still look as fabulous as ever. Maybe bed head is the new trend by Georgio... Your majesties! Do you have a comment on the state of your clothes and hair?" Dozens of news reporters were suddenly shouting to get their attention, holding microphones out and the brunette bit her bottom lip. _Fucking vultures, people are dead and all they care about is my hair!! No, don't lose your temper in front of the cameras…_

"Not at this time." Lexa shook her head and carefully pushed her way through, aware that she could easily hurt a mortal by bumping into them. The older they got, the more solid their skin was and could only be penetrated by another hybrid of equal strength. For a human, it would feel like running into a steel wall so they always had to be mindful of that when they were in a crowd.

"Is Wonkru still protecting us? This club is owned by you and there was a vampire attack across the street from where you sleep."

"No comment."

"How about the missing person's cases? There are even rumors that your wife has not been sleeping in Wonkru Tower! Did she leave you? Are you and Klark getting divorced?" One reporter asked, the air surrounding them began to swirl and the brunette let out a formidable roar that sent them all stumbling backwards, eyes wide with shock. Madi took her mother's hand and Lexa could feel her daughter trying to soothe her emotions with her abilities. _Dammit Lex, they're just rumors... pull it together!_

_**Nomon, chil yu daun… you could kill them!** _

_**I know, Madi. I'm just so fucking angry all the time!** _

"No comment. Now if you will excuse me, I need to speak to the police." The brunette clenched her jaw, trying not to accidentally harm them with her abilities. _Don't lose control…_

They entered the nightclub and looked around in horror. Several humans were on the floor shaking with fear and covered in blood. Tristain knelt down before a group and was using his abilities to calm them before the police interviewed them one by one. The humans were terrified, each one described something different and yet there was one common thing. No one saw the attacker, instead they began seeing horrible and frightening images. A living, breathing nightmare very similar to what happened at Wonkru Tech the night before. When they came out of it, they were covered in blood and yet none appeared to be injured.

_**Nomon, the club…** _

_**I know Madi... It smells like Klark.** _

_**What if it was mom who attacked them?** _

_**No… not possible.** _

"Your majesty… in here." A police officer offered and waved the hybrids to the back of the club. As soon as they stepped into one of the private rooms, all three hybrids gasped. There were a dozen humans drained completely of blood and the wall of the room was covered in a drawing of Lexa sleeping, along with a message written in blood. Whoever left it, was sending a distinct message and it set Lexa's hair on end. 

**SLEEP WELL? COME FIND ME…**

**_Nomon… that's MOM'S writing._ **

**_I know Madi. It can't be a coincidence. Raven…_ **

**_I'm going through the footage as we speak, Heda._ **

The brunette gulped, considering what this might mean and prayed her gut was wrong. _Klark is either captured or she did this… No, she would never do something like this. Someone is forcing her hand or pretending to be her._

_**Do you really think whoever did this is holding her captive? We are talking about Clarke, only you and Octavia are strong enough to match her.** _

_**I don't know, Bell. They're obviously taunting us… or me.** _

_**Or mom is the bad guy…** _

Madi offered and received an angry growl from Lexa in return. There was no possibility that Clarke did this and her own daughter was doubting her. Maybe that was the point, to break them like Alexander nearly did three centuries ago _It's a trick, it has to be._

_**I want every member of Wonkru that's in Polis at the club... NOW. Octavia, bring Link… he's the best tracker we have.** _

_**On our way, Lex.** _

"Madi, Tristain…" Lexa glanced at her daughter and son-in-law, both nodded in understanding.

"We'll interview everyone, and see if we can jog their memory." Madi replied, then she and her mate headed to the first group of patrons to interview. Lexa felt a moment of hesitation in her oldest daughter's mind and took a hard gulp. _No, I refuse to believe Klark is involved in any of this._

_**EVERYONE will focus on hunting down whoever is toying with us and NOTHING ELSE!** _

_**Sha, Leksa.** _

**Polis**

**Aya/Clarke POV**

"You don't like rules, do you? Not that I'm judging you, I never liked boundaries either." Aya offered with an amused smile, though she didn't spare him a glance. 

The feral wolf began trailing her when she left the club early this morning and maintained a safe distance, though he kept her in sight. She expected better from Wonkru. _The very nerve of them to send a feral wolf to track me!_ His Alpha's commands were so loud it gave her a headache. _What an asshole, sending that shit through the pack! Doesn't she realize they HAVE to obey her and can feel her rage? Even I can feel it and I'm not pack. A feral like him takes orders very seriously… it could be fatal to refuse her authority… yet this baby wolf didn't turn tail when his Alpha ordered them to the club._

_**How are you able to disobey her, little wolf? Aren't you afraid of the taskmaster?** _

_**Leksa is not a taskmaster. She's lost without you, Klark and the longer you are separated, the worse you will both feel.** _

Aya stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face him, his choice of words left her confused. _Why would his Alpha be lost without Aya?_ Looking at him caused a shiver over the blonde, he looked almost exactly like her wolf and it made Aya take a step backwards. Seven and a half feet tall; all white fur from toes to ears, except for a patch of golden just above his brow. _Fuck me…_

"What is this? Another fucking Wonkru mind game? I already got a visit from your creepy green-eyed packmate and I'm not in the mood." She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, trying to shake off the strange feeling in her gut. Part of her wanted so badly to trust this wolf and she didn't understand why. It's a terrifying feeling to know that you can't trust everything you're seeing and feeling. _I suppose that's the point of that shit hole… make you so insane you can't even trust yourself. Fucking Wonkru!_

_**No, Klark. I would never trick you, especially in your condition.** _

"My **condition**?! Who are you and what do you want?" Aya demanded and the wolf calmly sat down, he wasn't afraid of her. In fact, his thoughts suggested that he trusted her completely and the blonde felt drawn to him. _I know_ _this wolf… I feel like... No… it's not real, just my crazy coming out._

_**My name is Kaiden and I am here to help you, my friend.** _

"Why aren't you running to your Alpha's side, like she commanded? Aren't you afraid she'll punish you?" Aya scrunched her eyebrows together and focused on his thoughts to gauge the truth of his answer. _She sent him to spy on me, I know it! They have hybrids in their pack, this could be a trap..._

_**You are my Alpha too, Klark. Leksa is your mate, without each other you will never be whole. My dear friend... you're turning feral. I can feel it deep inside of me… we all can, but the others don't understand what it means. That is why Leksa has been acting so strangely, she feels your soul fading away!** _

"You expect me to believe that shit? What are you playing at, little wolf?" Aya barked, though her body betrayed her. A single tear rolled down her cheek at the wolf's words, though she didn't know why. There was a part of her did and that part was feeling… desperate.

Without thinking, she reached out and touched the top of his head. The wolf felt unconditional love towards Aya and it was a special bond unlike anything she'd felt before. He would die to protect her, though she didn't need protection and yet it made her feel safe. _He's telling the truth, his mind is clear. He cares about me and is terrified I might wind up like him._ The sense of security only lasted a brief moment before Deimos was in her mind again.

_**The beast lies! He is trying to confuse you! Remember what Wonkru did to you!** _

Aya took a sharp breath as the last night of her mortal life crashed through her mind as if it were happening this very moment. How many nights did she scan every scar, biding her time to get revenge on the wolves responsible? She wanted to kill every last one of those sick bastards, though she couldn't remember their faces. Only their eyes, glowing in the dark and their ferocious growling as they took what they wanted from her. _Deimos said the brunette was a tyrant. That she ordered her pack to attack me and then sent me to prison as a final fuck you._

"Have you seen me? Based on my scars… I have **fifty** mates and **your** pack is responsible for that! It was Wonkru that attacked me!" Aya was shouting, her eyes black and glowing yellow at the rims. _I will make her pay for what they did to me!!_

_**No, Klark! Wonkru is your family, your pack. We would never harm you!** _

"Your pack raped me to death, then sent me to hell so I would live it over and over again for eternity! Deimos may be a monster, but your alpha did that to him! Just like she turned me into what I am!" All her doubts faded away, her rage and unquenchable thirst for blood took over. That's all she could feel now, the need to make them pay for her horrible existence and drown the world in crimson. _They killed me and then condemned me to an eternity of torture, now they pretend to care!_

_**We didn't… Leksa would die before she hurt you, Klark! Beja, ai lukot… come home, so both you and Leksa can heal.**_..

"Enough! I'm done with whatever sick game this is and I'm fucking starving! Again!" Aya growled and looked around, the area they were in was mostly apartment buildings. Should be easy to lure Wonkru here if she killed enough people. She raised an eyebrow and shifted her gaze back to the white wolf. "You said I was your alpha. If that's true, you have to obey me, yes?"

_**Sha, Klark.** _

"Good. Wait two hours and then tell your pack you spotted trouble right here that warrants their attention. You will not tell them I'm the one waiting for them. Got it?" Aya smirked, the brunette alpha would send lackeys first and she would crush them. _Once they are dead, the alpha will come to face me herself… and I will slaughter her!_

_**Yes, my Alpha.**_

_**[Playlist for GotNW](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LIPQHx1mwp0vYeeriG54n?si=65RILUVxRSiKRm88uFUuhA&utm_source=copy-link) ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! 😁 Next chapter is a face off between Aya/Clarke and Lexa.


	4. Going Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is forced to face off with Clarke. Lexa and Madi try to reach Clarke, getting an unexpected visit from a family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and commenting! 
> 
> VIOLENCE WARNING (nothing too graphic)

**Polis**

**Lexa POV**

_**Lexa, I found the one responsible for the club attack. She's a hybrid, be cautious!** _

Kaiden's message caught the pack off guard. It wasn't until now that they noticed Clarke's feral companion had broken from the pack mind. Even more concerning was he was somehow blocking them from seeing his memories of the suspect, only sending them the location. _What isn't he telling us?_

_**Echo and I aren't far from you, Kaiden. We'll be there shortly, just keep your distance.** _

_**Sha, Bellamy.** _

_**Raven, do you have a visual?** _

_**Sending drones now, Lex… Uh, guys… are you seeing this?** _

Bellamy and Echo came to an abrupt halt, gazing up in the air. There were nearly a dozen humans floating in the air, screaming for help and their eyes went wide with shock. On the ground below them stood Clarke, with her back to her packmates and she let out a warning growl. _What the hell? I thought Kaiden said he found the suspect, not Clarke..._

"Stay where you are, or the humans die!" The blonde commanded, and her friends shot each other glance, checking to see if they heard her correctly. _Did she just threaten to kill innocent people?_

“Clarke… ” Bellamy asked and narrowed his eyes, the blonde's mind felt… wrong somehow. _It's almost like she isn't her and she's so… bloodthirsty._

_**She's turning feral, Bellamy… smell her, it's like something is rotting in her soul…** _

"Leave or the humans die!" Clarke growled again and there was no doubt she meant what she said. _That can't be right… it's Clarke, she would never..._

"Clarke, please… Whatever this is, we can discuss it calmly…" Bellamy took one step forward and his heart sank when all of the humans' necks broke at once, their lifeless bodies collapsing on the ground.

_**Holy shit! She just murdered them, Bell! We have to call Heda… now!** _

"We haven't met, but I assume this gets my point across. I don't bluff, now go back to wherever the fuck you came from or you can join them." Clarke turned to face her packmates, both too stunned by what just happened to move. 

The entire pack shuddered as Bellamy and Echo's minds relayed the scene before them. Dozens of questions and theories ran through the pack mind. _Where has Clarke been all this time? What happened to her? Why didn't she call us? Why did she kill them? Is she the one we've been tracking? What's wrong with her?_

_**Lex… we found her. She just...** _

_**I know, I saw. I'm on my way!** _

"Clarke, it's us… Echo and Bellamy. We're in your pack…" Echo stopped herself and took a hard gulp when the blonde let out an intimidating growl. 

_**What the hell is wrong with her, Bell?** _

_**I don't know, babe... she's not herself.** _

_**That's a fucking understatement… she just murdered ten people in cold blood!** _

“Who the hell are you, and how do you know me?” Clarke demanded with a cold tone and scanned them both closely. Both hybrids looked deep inside her mind, hoping this was a mistake. There was no hint of recognition in her thoughts, like they were complete strangers. _How is that even possible? Is she an imposter? Maybe a chameleon hybrid that's pretending to be her..._

_**Why doesn't mom remember you?** _

_**I don't know, Madi...** _

“Clarke, it’s me, Bellamy! What the hell happened? You just disappeared without saying anything to anyone. Lexa, Madi… all of us have been worried sick! Where have you been?” The dark-haired hybrid searched her mind, trying to establish where she had been all this time and felt Clarke trying to fight him.

“I’m the one asking the questions, not you!” She spat back angrily. Bellamy gasped when the blonde lifted him in the air with her mind and pain ripped through his entire body. It felt almost as if Clarke was trying to pull his limbs off with her abilities…

"Stop it, Clarke! You're hurting him!" Echo yelled, only to receive an earth shattering kick to the sternum that sent her flying backwards and through a nearby skyscraper. The windows of the building shattered and debris flew everywhere. Before her body stopped, the blonde was on her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Stay the hell out of my way, or your mate dies! Your choice, bitch." Clarke growled, her eyes were black with glowing yellow rims and in the distance Echo heard her mate screaming with anguish.

_**Lexa, get your ass here now! She's killing him!!** _

"Clarke… it's me. Beja…" The brunette begged, but Clarke only squeezed her throat more tightly. Echo's face began turning purple and she could feel her mate's pain as the blonde hybrid mentally pulled on his limbs. _Fuck me, she's going to kill us…_

"Make your choice. Leave or watch your mate die before I end your life." Clarke's voice was venomous and her thoughts were clear. The blonde meant what she said, if Echo and Bellamy didn't walk away, they would die. The entire pack could feel it and that scared the shit out of them. _What happened? Why is Clarke doing this? We're her pack… her family..._

_**Bants, Eko. (Leave.) That's an order!** _

_**Sha, Leksa.** _

"Walk… away…" She breathed and the blonde tossed her like a ragdoll into the building. Echo flew through more windows and landed in front of Bellamy, who suddenly dropped to the ground. Clarke was standing over them in a flash, fire in her eyes.

"If I lay eyes on either of you again, you both die. Got it?" The blonde had no emotion in her expression and they felt no remorse coming from her thoughts, only disgust. _What the fuck, Clarke?_

_**Get the hell out of there, both of you! I'll be there in less than a minute.** _

_**Sha, Leksa.** _

With that, the two hybrid mates blinked away and didn't look back, leaving their Alpha behind to face her mate. There was a crack in the air, almost like lightning as Lexa entered the city through the clouds and the blonde growled as she spotted her mate in the air. The brunette hovered in the air above Clarke, searching her mate's thoughts for any sign of her wife and the blonde let out a growl as their minds touched. 

"Get the hell out of my head!" She shouted and her mind was calculating whether or not she could jump high enough to reach Lexa.

“Look at me, Klark. I'm not here to hurt you, niron. Beja ai houmon, chil yu daun." The brunette begged hoping this wouldn't end with them coming to blows and trying to figure out what happened. _She doesn't remember me… there's no images of me in mind._

_**How is that even possible, Lex? You're mated… your souls are entwined.** _

_**I don't know, Octavia...** _

"No, I don't know who the fuck you are!" Clarke spat and sent a nearby light pole hurtling through the air towards the brunette. Lexa dodged it easily and watched as it collided with a nearby apartment building.

"I'm your wife, Klark! We've been together for three centuries! Three hundred and fifty-five to be exact! We have two beautiful daughters; Madi and Gabriella, five grandchildren and over a dozen great grandchildren. Niron, beja… it's me!" The brunette tried to reason with her, but sensed no change in Clarke's mind. The blonde didn't recognize Madi or Gabriella's names either. _You'd think she would remember her wife and children. Instead she thinks Wonkru is her enemy… what the fuck is happening?_

"I don't know you!" The blonde countered, sending dozens of objects through the air, forcing Lexa to swoop back and forth to avoid them.

_**Nomon, you have to fight her or she'll hurt someone!** _

"The scar… on the left side of your neck, I gave that to you when we mated and you gave me this." Lexa lowered to the ground slowly and put her hands in the air to show she meant no harm. Instead, the blonde's mind filled with rage and let out a ferocious growl. Shit, now she thinks...

"You're the bitch that did this to me?!" Clarke flashed forward and sent a wave of blows at the brunette. Lexa was forced to go on the defensive, blocking one blistering hit after another. Finally, the brunette sidestepped, grabbed the blonde by the collar and sent Clarke crashing through a billboard.

"Klark, please! It's me, Lexa!"

"I don't know you!" Clarke protested, and shot forward with so much force she sent the brunette through two separate buildings, the second one burst into flames. 

Before the brunette could recover, Clarke was on her again, landing a hard kick to her face and once again she flew backwards. Lexa stopped herself mid-air and hovered several dozen feet above the ground. Clarke growled and lifted three separate vehicles in the air with her abilities, then sent them plummeting towards the brunette. Lexa zipped around the first two, but the third car struck her in the back. The vehicle shattered into pieces on impact, debris flying in every direction. Screams erupted in the air, humans and wolves fled the buildings, their fear flooding Lexa's nose.

_**Raven!** _

_**On it, Lex. Evacuation teams inbound, just keep her busy!** _

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lexa grumbled as she avoided yet another flying vehicle the blonde sent hurtling at her.

_**Lex! The port… twelve miles due north… it's completely abandoned.** _

The brunette let out a sigh and darted through the air towards her mate, grabbing her by the waist. Lexa then swooped upwards in air, heading north with a screaming blonde flailing wildly against her. Clarke punched and kicked, trying desperately to break free from the brunette. Lexa pushed herself higher into the clouds, using her ability to fly to her advantage. The more altitude she gained, the more Clarke struggled knowing that she was at a disadvantage in the air.

"Let me the fuck go!" The blonde shouted and Lexa could feel rage seeping out of her. 

Kaiden was right, Clarke was going feral. The brunette knew her mate's scent was off in the penthouse, but brushed it aside. Now, with her arms gripping her wife as tightly as she could and in close proximity to the blonde the stench was evident. Death, decay and a darkness that felt almost like it was siphoning her very spirit. It made the hairs on the back of Lexa's neck stand on end. _Something or someone truly evil has its claws in her..._

Clarke's mind was so jumbled, she didn't even remember the club or being in the tower. What she did remember was that she despised Wonkru and Lexa especially, though the brunette couldn't understand why. They were flying hundreds of feet over the ocean below, only a mile from their destination when something struck them hard. The impact caused Lexa to drop the blonde and her eyes went wide when she realized Clarke was lifting boats with her abilities.

_**Raven!** _

_**They're all unmanned, Lex… no civilians aboard, just my nano-buddies.**_

Clarke plummeted to the ocean below, and her wife sped downwards to catch her. The fall wouldn't injure the blonde hybrid, but there wasn't a chance in hell Lexa was letting her mate out of her sight. Even as she sent one boat after another on a collision course with the brunette. Lexa zig-zagged in the air to avoid the blonde's projectiles, narrowly missing each one. The brunette was beyond impressed by the display, despite struggling to avoid them. Clarke was incredibly powerful, but her wife had never managed to lift this many heavy objects at a time. There were at least a dozen boats, and one massive cargo ship circling the brunette. Each time they missed Lexa, they swung back around for another try.

Finally, the blonde's body hit the water and Lexa dove in behind her. Clarke wasted no time in attacking her wife as soon as the brunette was underwater and Lexa lost her advantage. The blonde couldn't fly, but she could swim. The two circled each other, dashing back and forth until Clarke found an out. She burst through the surface and launched herself onto a nearby watercraft. As soon as she hit the deck, Clarke blinked from one boat to the next and used the ones in the air to try to escape. She leapt off the final ship, heading towards the shore and just before Lexa lost sight of her, Kaiden collided with his blonde companion. Clarke growled at the white wolf, fangs fully extended with eyes black and glowing.

_**I don't want to fight you, Klark. Please...** _

"Stop calling me that!" Clarke screamed as she blinked towards him, seemingly going in for the kill.

For a moment Lexa's heart sunk, thinking her wife would never forgive herself if she killed her old friend. Instead, the white wolf laid down and exposed his belly to the blonde, causing her to instinctively halt her attack. The blonde gazed down at him with confusion, giving Lexa the time she needed to intervene. She blinked forward, launching a string of blows at the blonde and forced her backwards. Clarke was barely able to block each one and every hit made her growl more ferociously. The blonde kicked Lexa through a stone wall then sent an impressive number of projectiles that struck the brunette as she attempted to block Clarke's fists. Finally, the blonde managed to knock Lexa to the ground and pinned her there, eyes dark with thirst. Her fangs extended and before Lexa could stop her, Clarke latched on to the brunette's jugular. The blonde gulped her wife's blood as if she'd been starved, then suddenly pulled away. Her black, glowing eyes returned to their natural blue and Clarke gasped.

"Lex… oh, god… I'm so sorry!" Blue eyes swam with tears and she gulped hard, shaking her head. "He's too strong babe… you have to find my fa…"

The blonde's mind suddenly filled with hundreds of voices and she gripped her head with both hands as if struggling with her own mind. Before Lexa could ask what was happening or how she could help, Clarke suddenly lost consciousness. Her body slumped on top of the brunette deep in what felt like a nightmare. Lexa let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and closed her eyes.

_**We should get her home, Leksa.** _

Kaiden offered as he approached and gave the sleeping blonde a fat lick on her cheek. The brunette nodded her agreement and scooped Clarke up, gazing down at her wife. She had absolutely no idea what was happening, but at least her wife wasn't trying to kill her. 

_**Raven, meet me at the tower with those chains you made to hold hybrids.** _

_**You think she's still dangerous?** _

_**I don't know, but now that we've found her I am not letting her escape.** _

"Mochof for your help, my friend. I'll meet you in the Tower." Lexa let out a deep sigh and gave Kaiden a nod as she ascended into the air with Clarke in tow.

**Polis Tower**

**Following Morning**

_"Breaking News… Is there trouble in Wonkru paradise? Leksa kom Wonkru and her wife, Klark were seen battling it out through the capital late last night. As you can see in the footage, it was much more than the usual lovers quarrel. Hundreds of human civilians had to be evacuated as our Queens punched it out. There have been reports of multiple casualties, millions of dollars of property damage…"_

Lexa growled and tossed the television remote at the screen, causing it to shatter. The brunette ran her fingers through her chestnut locks in frustration, then buried her face in her palms. Raven's heavy duty chains had never been put to the test before and the blonde's display of power the night before made everyone nervous. Out of caution, they decided to use enough to hold three hybrids and hoped it would be enough.

_**If not, we'll be in for one hell of a fight when she wakes up…** _

_**That's what I'm afraid of, Madi. Perhaps you should…** _

_**Not a chance in hell I'm leaving. I know you're afraid she'll hurt my feelings… we're family and we'll get through this together.** _

Lexa gave their oldest daughter a non-committal nod and hoped that they truly would get through this. All the ferals in the pack agreed, Clarke was turning feral and that scared the shit out of Lexa. Her wife had barely stirred as she slept, though Clarke's mind was flooded with the memories of her last night as a human. Lexa tried and failed to soothe her wife's fears. She and Madi spent the entire night watching over the blonde, conversing telepathically. Neither one of them seemed able to reach Clarke and the sliver of hope Lexa felt last night had nearly faded.

The blonde took a sharp breath, indicating that she was about to wake up and Lexa leaned forward in her seat with a nervous gulp. As soon as Clarke opened her eyes, she began to struggle against the chains around her wrists and ankles. Lexa gulped as she watched her mate, her thoughts were determined to break free and kill the brunette sitting next to her bed. It brought on a mixture of heartbreak and rage at whoever was responsible for this. Lexa leaned forward and gently stroked her wife's face, using her abilities to calm the blonde down. _What happened to my beautiful, loving and strong wife?_

_**Shh, ai houmon... You're safe.** _

"Do not touch me, bitch! The second I'm out of these fucking chains, you're dead!" Clarke shouted and recoiled from her mate's touch, disgusted by the green-eyed hybrid. 

_**Why do you hate me so much? I love you, can't you feel that?** _

_**You did this to me! Now get the fuck out of my head!** _

"Klark, beja. Calm yourself hodnes, we went through this last night… I'm your wife, your mate…" Lexa's eyes welled up with tears, unable to understand the reason for her wife's behavior.

"You're my enemy! Your pack did this to me!" Clarke spat back, with eyes black and continued trying to break free of her chains.

"No, Klark. Your father killed the wolves responsible after he turned you into a hybrid and you killed their Alpha." The brunette shook her head with tears streaming down her cheeks, glancing at Madi who was fighting tears of her own.

"Bullshit! You did this!" Clarke hated them both… her own wife and daughter. That made both them and the pack feel lost. _We're losing her and I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this!_

_**I don't understand, I thought she was her again… Last night she remembered you, now she's back to wanting you dead?** _

_**Read her mind, ai goufa… she sees their glowing eyes surrounding us. It's the only rational thought in her mind, what they did to her. Everything else in her mind is confused… foggy. It's like she's stuck in a loop, and the only memory she has is the wolves that attacked her.** _

"We would never harm you, mom. I swear to you, when we find who did this to you…" Madi interjected with a shaky voice and stopped when her mother growled at her.

"You did this!"

"No! Klark, please… try to remember our conversation last night. You remembered me, you were trying to tell me something and then you collapsed. Please, Klark..." Lexa reached out to stroke the blonde's face, only causing her rage to surge.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Aya!"

"Aya Viktorsson, is your vampire name. Your human name was Clarke Griffin and as a hybrid it changed to Klark kom Wonkru, my wife." The brunette pleaded and noted the sudden change in Clarke's expression as if trying to remember something.

"Viktor…"

"Yes, ai hodnes. Viktor is your father…"

_**Beja, ai niron…** _

"Get the fuck out of my head! I'm going to kill you… all of you!" Clarke growled and struggled even more against the chains, causing her mate's heart to sink. Lexa let out a deep breath and crawled into the bed next to the blonde, causing Clarke to flail more. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Don't touch me! Get away!"

The brunette ignored her mate's objections and wrapped her arms around her, then pressed her forehead against Clarke's temple. Her wife tried to push her away, but Lexa only held her more closely. The green-eyed hybrid closed her eyes, focusing her mind on every memory she had of the beautiful blonde. The first time the Sky girl walked into her tent, standing next to the pyre, the Pauna, TonDC and finally their first kiss. Clarke whimpered and her mind was filled with the memory of her last night as a human. 

_**You are safe, my love. Please allow me to help you!** _

"No! You're a monster!"

"Shh… my love. You are safe, they cannot harm you anymore. I don't know what happened to you in the last three months, but I will do everything in my power to help you through this. Please, Klark… you can read my mind, you must know I'm telling the truth!"

**_Leave us, father! NOW!_ **

"Even if she does remember, it will soon fade… every time he feels his hold on her slipping, he will erase her memory." Anastasia offered as she entered the room with a somber expression and the room filled with laughter of hundreds of individuals. _What the..._

_**Anastasia… oh how I've missed you, my sweet child...** _

_**If you ever loved me… you will give me a moment alone with Aya… untainted!** _

_**Only a few minutes, my beloved child…** _

Clarke's vampire mother let out a deep breath as a tiny string of black smoke exited the blonde's chest and poured into the air above her. The smoke lifted to the ceiling and a soft glow surrounded it, almost like a barrier holding it up there. Lexa's eyes went wide before they went dark and glowing. _Ana knows who is hurting my wife and calls him FATHER?!?!_

"Ana, what the hell was that?!" Lexa demanded and Ana shook her head, holding up a hand to stop her.

"Questions later! We only have a few moments until the barrier dissolves, so make the most of it!" The look in her green eyes was enough to make Lexa cease her growling and she glanced down at the blonde.

"Mama?" Clarke's voice sounded so frail and small, almost childlike. 

"Yes, my sweet child. You are so strong, Aya. Anyone else would have broken by now and I know how difficult it is with him in your mind." Ana smiled softly and kissed the top of her daughter's head. 

"It's so dark and there's too many of them…" The scent of the blonde's fear and anguish filled the room, breaking her mate's heart. _Who the hell is doing this and how is Ana able to bring her out of it?_

"I know, sweetheart. You are loved, you are safe… we will never let you go. Lexa is here and you will need her strength to keep fighting." Ana gave the brunette a nod as Clarke turned her head to meet her mate's eyes.

"Lex… Madi, baby..." The blonde's sapphire eyes were watery, her mind was flooded with guilt and regret.

"Klark… thank the Spirits!" Lexa leaned forward, pressing her head against her mate's head and the bed dipped as Madi wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Remind me how much you both love me…"

Lexa closed her eyes and sent every single wonderful memory she had of the two of them telepathically. Likewise, Madi was sending her own memories of Clarke. Any and every moment of happiness they shared together swirled through their minds. Even the tiny, mundane things, like... _the adorable crinkle in Clarke's brow when she was focused on something… the way the tip of her tongue barely stuck out when she painted… her soft snores, which she claims are purrs… they're not._

_**Brat! Ai hod yu in, both of you...** _

_**I love you too, Klark… whatever this is, please just… keep fighting! We will stop this, ai swega em klin!** _

_**I know… it's so hard… he's too strong… it feels like I'm being sucked into a black hole…** _

_**I love you, mom... so much. Mema yu in... Get smak daun gyon op nodotaim. (Remember… Get knocked down, get back up again.)** _

"Keep fighting him Aya, until your father and I can arrange your freedom." Ana ran her fingers lightly through her daughter's hair and gazed down at her lovingly. 

"No! Father can't go to him! That's what he wants! To be free." Clarke shook her head adamantly, obviously afraid of something, but of what Lexa had no idea. _Who wants to be free? What do Viktor and Ana know about this?_

"Your father and I love you so much, Aya. If saving you means we meet our end, then we would gladly make the sacrifice." Anastasia's green eyes we're swimming in unshed tears and her thoughts were focused on remaining strong for her daughter. Whatever they were discussing, Clarke was afraid and her mother suggested the possibility of them dying to save her. _What the hell am I missing?_

"No, Mama!"

"Shh, child. Save your strength sweetheart, it won't be long before he clouds your mind again." Ana stroked her long, golden locks and gave the brunette a look suggesting their time with Clarke was up.

_**Make it count, Lexa… I cannot promise you will have another chance.** _

"I love you, Klark." Lexa cupped her wife's cheeks and pulled her into a passionate kiss. In the corner of her vision, she saw the smoke return to Clarke's body and the blonde began to squirm uncomfortably causing her wife to pull away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Clarke shouted and Ana bent down to cup her face with eyes closed in concentration.

_**Shh, Aya. Sleep, my child...** _

Clarke ceased moving and blinked slowly, before falling into a deep slumber. Ana wiped a single tear that ran down her cheek then looked at Madi and Lexa with a somber expression.

"She will be asleep for sometime, but when she wakes it will be with a vengeance." Clarke's mother offered with a defeated sigh and stood up, gesturing for them to follow her out of the room. "We have much to discuss. First, grab a few pints each and command your pack to do the same. If we are to save Aya, your pack must embrace their vampire side, werewolves are highly susceptible to my father's gifts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update we get some answers and Viktor bargains for his daughter's freedom.


	5. Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexakru learn more about Deimos and Anastasia. Background on Clarke's experience with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I planned on posting this earlier, but got hooked on Bly Manor. If you want something creepy... I highly suggest it! (I may have even made my wife search the house last night...LOL).

**Polis**

**Lexa POV**

"What the hell is happening to my wife, Ana?" Lexa asked the moment they sat in the living room and glanced at her oldest daughter as she handed their guests a pint of blood each. Waiting was torture for her. _My wife is hurting and she makes us call a town hall! Why can't we save Klark first, then talk about the bad guy?_

Ana insisted that the Alpha call all of her generals to hear what she had to say. She also said the entire pack must close their minds until Clarke was free. It confused Lexa, but she followed her mother-in-law's instructions. If it helped them get Clarke back, she would do anything. The generals arrived within minutes of the Alpha's command and each were awaiting the vampire's story as they sipped their blood.

"She is slowly losing her soul." Ana let out a deep breath and rubbed her temples to combat the headache conjured by her memories. "When I was a girl, my brother became very ill. My parents called for every doctor in the country to examine him and possibly heal him. The physicians were all bewildered by his ailment until a strange man arrived and offered his aid. My brother appeared to feel better, and no longer felt tired all the time. My father was so pleased that he gave the man a permanent position and sought his counsel on nearly every subject."

"You're talking about Rasputin, aren't you?" Raven offered and glanced at the former delinquents, who appeared familiar with the name. All of their faces lit up, and they leaned forward in their seats, eager to hear the tale.

"That is one of his names, yes." The vampire replied with a haunted expression, as if the name itself held power over her.

"I knew it! Every time we've asked you about him, you avoided the question or changed the subject. Why?" Octavia and the others appeared thrilled by the news, leaving the brunette befuddled. _Who is this person they're talking about?_

"It was a terrible time for me, Octavia. They murdered my entire family before my eyes and afterwards I became a bloodthirsy monster. I truly hoped to one day forget the horror of it, but I never will. Just thinking about it brings back horrible memories. So yes, I deliberately ignored your questions." Ana shifted in her seat uncomfortably, and there was a deep trauma buried deep within her soul. Lexa didn't have to read her mind to see it, however she was still uncertain about this man.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Lexa scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and looked between the others. Madi, Indra, and Gaia appeared to be unfamiliar with the name.

"Uh, yeah! The Mad Monk is hella famous, like Ana and her family! There is a long-standing theory that he was a supernatural being or in this case, a vampire." Raven offered with enthusiasm and Ana shook her head.

"He is not a vampire, Raven. He is something far more dangerous and is much older than my husband. I believe the term you may be familiar with is Soul Eater. We feed on blood, while he feeds on the souls of people; their gifts, knowledge, and consciousness become his own." The vampire pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers and let out a deep breath. 

"That's why there were all those voices when he talked to you. It's the souls he's taken!" Bellamy suggested and Ana nodded in affirmation. 

"Yes, Bellamy. Their souls live within him and are a part of him, each individual makes him more powerful. He can take the form of any person who's soul he has feasted on. Once he chooses a vessel, anyone they kill or had a hand in killing, belongs to my father. He has often appeared to me in the form of my family members." Anastasia closed her eyes and focused her mind so the hybrids could see her memories.

There were thousands of interactions with her father through the centuries, each with different faces… including her deceased children. Klaus, Elizabeth, Paxton… even Isis and Alexander were there. Dozens of times, just in the last three centuries. Each time ocurred while she slept, and she awoke enveloped in Viktor's arms, who promised that she was safe. _Like Klark and her nightmares... That is why she abhorres violence… He's been haunting Ana all this time and she never mentioned it. She never has and never will be free of him… what does that mean for Klark?_

"If he isn't a vampire, then why call him father?" Indra scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and the vampire sighed.

"Because he is the one who turned me, the gifts of his victims become his gifts. I know it is confusing and the story of his origin is one only my husband knows. It was Viktor that kept him from permanently taking my soul all those centuries ago. He and his siblings learned Deimos was trying to escape his prison and found me while they were hunting his vessel." Anastasia's face filled with a vacant expression for a few moments and there was a darkness swirling behind her green eyes. "He used my fears, specifically my memory of my last night as a human, to break my mind. I tried not to give in, but… he made me relive it over and over. When Viktor found me, I was practically feral, and I gorged myself on the blood of entire villages to keep my father fed. I slaughtered thousands to free a monster, and Viktor's sister sacrificed herself to free me from his grasp. She gave up her soul to rescue a stranger…" The vampire's voice shook and tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke. There was no question this man scared the shit out of her. 

Ana had the same look in her eyes that Clarke had when she spoke to them earlier this morning, beaten and nearly broken. Lexa knew her mother-in-law had a haunted past, Clarke had told her as much and asked her family not to press the issue. Now the brunette was finally beginning to understand why. _All this time and she never complained, not even once._

"Why not just kill him?" Indra asked, and the vampire shook her head.

"That isn't possible, Viktor and his siblings have served as Deimos' warden for nearly three millennia. It took a massive effort to imprison him, humans and gods joined forces to capture him." Anastasia answered, shocking everyone in the room. _Did she just say..._

"Gods? We're talking about… the ancient gods?"

"Yes, Bellamy. Long before I was born, they lived in the open and humans worshipped them, much like your pack. My husband said they had incredible powers, but he has never gone into detail. They went into hiding after they turned Viktor's family."

"Turned them into vampires?"

"Yes, Gaia. Vampires and werewolves alike. Viktor's biological family is the source of both species, though back then they called them the guardians of the Underworld. Their mandate was to ensure Deimos and his army remained in prison."

"So what happened? How did he get free?" Raven asked.

"He isn't free, not yet. The only way out of hell to have one with the blood of my husband's family with equal strength take his place. That is why my father chose Aya. If she turns feral…" Ana trailed off, knowing she didn't need to elaborate. It nearly happened three centuries ago, in the war with Alexander, and it almost destroyed them.

"Wonkru goes feral with her, because mom is the Alpha of a blood pack and all of us have Grandpa's blood in our veins." Madi glanced at Tristain and Octavia, everyone in the room shivered at the memory.

"Yes, Madi. Wonkru will be all my father needs to break free of his chains. He and his army will be free, while he traps your pack in his place for all eternity." Ana finished and Lexa let out a growl of frustration. There was no way she was going to let her mate fade away and take the entire pack with her.

"How do we get Klark back?"

"In the same way as my father, another must take her place… that is how I was freed. Though he still follows me." Ana gulped and her face filled with a grief-stricken expression. _Klark knew the price to set her free, that's why she didn't want her father to speak to her captor._

"You mean Viktor."

"Yes, Lexa, though I fear it may take us both to free her. My father seems rather fond of Aya and under no circumstances can he have control over one of you. It would mean the end of the world, at least that's what Gabriella says will happen." Ana replied, causing Lexa and Madi to perk up at the mention of her.

"Gabi spoke to you about this?"

"Yes, Lexa. She has been in contact with us for some time, and I am sorry that we couldn't tell you until now. Gabriella first saw it shortly before she and Freya left on their mission across the galaxy." Ana gave the brunette a cautious glance, well aware how frustrated she was. As Raven often reminded them; Lexa has zero patience for anyone that puts her family in harms way… including her family and pack.

"Uh, that was over a century ago… you're saying my baby sis knew then this would happen?" Madi took a breath, glancing cautiously at her mother who failed to contain her growls. _Gabi may look like me, but she is as willful and rash minded as Klark!_

"Yes, Madi."

"Where is Gabi now?" Lexa's tone was more demanding than she intended, but learning that her daughter led Clarke into Deimos' trap infuriated her. _She knew for over a century and did NOTHING to stop it!_

"With my husband. She and Freya have been staying with us for nearly a month." Anastasia finished and Lexa roared ferociously, causing everything in the apartment to shake. _I cannot believe she knew all this time and didn't warn us or even prepare us for this! Her own mother is suffering, and she allowed it!_

_**Nomon, chil yu daun. (Calm down.)** _

"How can I, when my mate is…" Lexa stopped, with eyes glowing as Clarke's mind focused on breaking free and killing Wonkru. "Klark's awake… and she's pissed."

"Aya feels starved, but DO NOT feed her human blood. Any humans or wolves she feeds from gives my father strength. Vampire blood weakens my father's bond to his vessel. It will soothe her rage and ease the hallucinations, however she will need massive quantities. Each of you will have to take turns feeding her, if we hope to get her through this. I cannot promise she will remember you, but at least she won't suffer from those horrible nightmares." Ana suggested, and the brunette let out a sigh, lecturing her youngest child would have to wait.

"I'll drink a couple pints more and feed her. Indra…"

"Not to worry, Heda. I've got her powers under control, though she is fighting it." Indra replied. _Of everyone, she has always been my closest and most trusted friend. You don't tell her that often enough…_

_**You do not need to, Heda.** _

"I'll distract Grumpy Clarke until you're ready to feed her, Lex."

"Mochof, Raven." Lexa flashed into the kitchen and stood in front of the refrigerator for a moment with eyes closed, to calm herself. 

Her hands were shaking from the fury boiling inside her, but she had to remain focused for the sake of her wife. After a few deep breaths, she opened the refrigerator and pulled out two pints. _We will get through this, I just have to keep from murdering my daughter for her part in this._

**Hell**

**Three Months Ago**

**Clarke/Aya POV**

Clarke didn't know how long it had been since she got here. Only that her worst nightmare had become corporeal and it never stopped, not even for one second. Their glowing yellow eyes never stopped circling her, and their growls were more terrifying than she remembered. Nevermind the sheer horror of reliving this moment dozens of times over and over. As soon as she thought she might get some relief, the entire scene restarted, and they made her to suffer it all again. _What kind of monster does this to someone?_

In the beginning, it was easier to fight it. Rationally, she knew it wasn't real and as a hybrid; she had nothing to fear. It was just a memory of animals long dead, and they could not truly harm her. However, Clarke soon learned that she was incapable of fighting back and her gifts were useless in this place. The beasts always overpowered her and each time, it ended with her begging for death. Unlike her memories, Viktor never arrived to turn her, and she died slowly, in agony. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

As soon as she died, the scene recycled, and she was back to fleeing the Hunter pack all over again. She was determined to remain strong and knew it was only a matter of time before Lexa arrived to rescue her. That hopeful thinking lasted perhaps a day or more… It's difficult to tell the time when you are being tortured and murdered so cruelly. When she realized there was no limit and her mate wasn't coming, her focus shifted to maintaining her sanity. That proved far more difficult than she thought.

"Are you ready to cooperate now, Aya?" Not one, but hundreds of voices asked, sending chills through the blonde.

Her surroundings suddenly altered, causing Clarke to look around frantically. The wolves disappeared, and she was wearing the same clothes she had on in the alley. Instead of being in Trikru woods, she was in an all-white room with white furniture and a Van Gogh painting. There was something strangely familiar about this… a story from long ago, but she couldn't place it. _Something about this room is…_

"What is this?! Where am I?" The blonde spun, trying to find a way out, and settled her gaze on a door with a circular observation window.

"This is the birthplace of Wanheda. I was afraid the residents of this place might kill you, but you proved to be quite resourceful. Oh, how I gorged myself on the souls of those you offered me!" Many voices replied and something in their choice of words set the blonde on edge. _Souls? What the hell?_

"Who the fuck are you?" Clarke asked, trying desperately not to show any fear, and the voices burst into terrifying laughter that came from every direction.

"You must know who I am by now, Aya. I'm certain your mother and father told you about me at some point. We are family, and if not for me, your mother would have died alongside her mortal family." The many voices became one. Then a dark-haired man with dark eyes and a business suit materialized in a nearby chair. He gestured for the blonde to take a seat and the hybrid took a sharp breath. _Oh shit, it's him!_

"Grigori…" Clarke gulped.

She was no match for her grandfather; he was too powerful and nothing like the immortals they knew. Not vampire or werewolf or hybrid, he was more akin to the ancient gods. He existed before the time of vampires and wolves. Viktor sent him and his army of lost souls to… _Fuck me, I'm in Hell… actually in Hell. Shit, think… what did father say to do if I ever wind up here?_

"Yes, child, though I have gone by many other names… thousands of them." His eyes seemed to pierce her very soul, and it sent shudders over every inch of her body. _Don't show fear… he feeds on it. The more frightened you are, the stronger he becomes..._

"Whatever you want from me, you won't get it!! I am not my mother, I'm a hybrid and my pack will not stop until they defeat you." Clarke attempted to show strength, though her hands were trembling and her heart was pounding.

"Anastasia had so much potential and would have been my greatest accomplishment if your father had not interfered. Of all my children, she has always been the one I love most." He looked thoughtful for a moment, but Clarke refused to take the bait. _He gets in your mind and once he does, I'm stuck here until he is free. Fuck…_

"You don't know what love is, Grigori." The blonde argued, and his face filled with a bright smile, before erupting into maniacal laughter. "Look, whatever this is and whatever you want, I'm not interested. You're not getting inside my head, so pick someone else to torture!" Clarke shook her head and turned her back on him, gazing through the tiny window. _There has to be a way out of this._

_**It is too late for that, Aya. I'm already inside your mind!** _

"So you have no choice but to free me. If you do not, your soul will join my army permanently and serve me for eternity." He smiled triumphantly, and Clarke wondered if this was his true face, or if it belonged to one of his minions. _Legion father called him. Every soul trapped here joins his army and becomes part of him._

"Fuck off, there is no way I'm setting you free to slaughter every human on the planet!"

"Why would I wish to slaughter them? Their souls keep me fed, to kill them would only bring me starvation." He shrugged, and the blonde narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember her mother's stories. _She said he feeds off souls and he has to use a vessel while he's trapped here._

"Don't you have to kill someone to take their soul?"

"No, child. A person can live without a soul. Your brother Paxton is a perfect example of that. As with blood, there are many qualities of souls. Children are pure, therefore their souls can sustain me longer." Grigori folded his hands in his lap and gave her an arrogant smirk.

"That is why you went after my mother's family…" The blonde offered, remembering how difficult it was for her mother to tell the story.

Ana's transformation to vampire differed greatly from most, it happened slowly over the period of a year and a half. She didn't know she was turning, Grigori manipulated all of her family's minds and to this day Anastasia was uncertain what was real or imagined. By the time Viktor found her, she was a shell and it took a great deal of effort to save her.

"Yes, Alexei kept me very well fed, and he led me to Anastasia. I love your mother dearly, that is why I granted her eternal life." He replied with a charming smile, trying to win the blonde over, but Clarke wasn't having it. _Why is it that monsters never realize they are evil?_

"Bullshit! You used her and her siblings to break free from this place!" The blonde countered and his eyes turned black with rage. It only lasted a second before he regained composure. _He isn't used to being challenged, but he needs me._

"Mind your manners, Aya. We are family, not enemies, and I would prefer for us to be friends." That brought an eye roll from the blonde hybrid.

"You kidnapped me… brought me to hell, that's not exactly a way to win someone over." Clarke countered, and he chuckled with a proud smile on his face. _I will not be your puppet, asshole!_

"You have far more spirit than your mother ever did. I understand why she and Viktor love you so much."

"Cut to the chase, it's her you're after, yes?" Clarke asked and Grigori shook his head.

"No. I want Viktor."

"Why?"

"He has been a thorn in my side for too long and he took Ana from me. It is in both our best interest if he dies, I am a prisoner here and so are you. Once I have a soul trapped, only his blood can set them free and he will gladly sacrifice himself for his beloved daughter." His face filled with a wicked smile and the blonde shook her head.

"I am NOT helping you kill my father!"

"Oh, but you will, once I've broken your mind. I shall return once you have had time to enjoy the... amenities Hell offers." The man disappeared into a cloud of smoke and she was back in the woods, surrounded by their yellow eyes. A figure appeared from the darkness and the blonde let out a sigh of relief.

"Lexa? Thank God!" Clarke rushed forward to hug her wife, only to receive growls from the pack surrounding them, and the brunette gave her an evil grin.

"Bring her to me once you've broken her in." Lexa commanded, leaving the blonde reeling from shock. _Why would she order them to do that? Is she confused? Is he in her head too?_

"What!? Babe, it's me!" Clarke gave her wife an incredulous expression and tried to follow the brunette, only for the pack to drag her away screaming. "Lexa! Help me! Please!"

**Polis**

**Present**

**Clarke/Aya POV**

Aya gasped awake and moved to sit up in the bed, only to find me herself chained to it. She struggled against her bonds, but they were stronger than any she had encountered. _Not that I remember ever being chained up before… Where am I and how did I get here?_

_**The Wonkru Alpha captured you, child.** _

_**What? How?** _

**_I warned you they were both powerful and resourceful, Aya. You did not listen._ **

Aya growled and closed her eyes, focusing on using her gifts to break the chains. Only they didn't budge. She shifted her focus to other objects in the room, yet seemed incapable of moving them. _What the fuck?_

"Hate to break it to you, Killer Clarke, but Indra's got your abilities on lockdown. You're cut off from the force, so no rock lifting for you." A dark-haired hybrid offered as she entered the bedroom and took a seat beside the bed. Aya narrowed her eyes, trying to remember where she saw this woman before. _Raven, I think it is… the one with the vampire hubby._

"Your packmate can render my abilities useless?"

"Yep, though this is the first time Indra's had to use it on one of the adults. Our pack is mostly hybrids, which translates to all of us having Super Babies. It makes parenting interesting as hell, let me tell ya. O's twins were our first introduction to the joys of raising hybrids, those little fuckers raised all kinds of hell when they were little. Luna was always filling the corridors of Mount Weather with a few feet of water in her sleep and let me tell ya, that was NOT fun to clean up. Then Link kept luring random animals into the bunker, and we'd all wake up with some creepy crawly the following morning. All it took was Indra waking up with a bed full of those Radioactive Killer Spiders for her to discover her gift." Raven chuckled and stopped when Aya let out a growl as she struggled against the chains.

The dark-haired hybrid watched her cautiously for a moment, before her Alpha stepped into the room. The brunette's skin flushed from recently feeding and the thought of blood made her throat unbearably dry. Aya's eyes went black with hunger as the Wonkru Alpha took a seat on the bed.

"I thought you might be hungry." The brunette said as she rolled up her sleeve and Aya growled with eyes glowing.

"Fuck off! Bring me the actual stuff or don't bother!"

"You are a hybrid, so you can live without blood for months. You drained a dozen just yesterday, so this is a courtesy. I will not force you to drink, but the only blood we will give you while you are here is from one of us." Wonkru's Alpha replied with a condescending tone and stoic expression.

_**Ugh! I swear the second I'm out of these chains you're dead, bitch!** _

"Bants, Reivon. (Leave.)" The brunette ordered in her strange language, keeping her green eyes on the blonde, and the other hybrid bowed her head.

"Sha, Heda." Raven exited the room, leaving Aya alone with her worst enemy and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"What kind of sick torture do you have planned for me today?" Aya asked, barely containing her growls, and the brunette sighed, her mind flooded with hopelessness.

"I will not torture you, Klark. Nor would I ever…"

"We both know that's bullshit! I might be crazy, but I remember what you did to me!" Aya countered angrily, her memories swirling with the brunette ordering her pack to bring the blonde to her after the others finished.

_**That isn't what happened, I was human when they attacked you, and miles away. You are the one that turned me, Klark.** _

"Bullshit! I was there, and I had to live it over and over again!" Aya screamed and struggled more against her chains as the room filled with their glowing yellow eyes. Terror crept up deep in her soul, she was surrounded and they were going to hurt her.

_**No! Not again… please!** _

_**Shh… Em ste nofousen, Klark. (It's not real.)** _

"Don't tell me what is and isn't real, bitch! I can see them!" Aya squirmed, trying desperately to break free and yet the chains didn't budge. Tears were streaming down her face now, as the wolves moved closer and growled. The brunette leaned closer and stroked her cheek, only making the blonde feel more frantic.

_**Do not touch me!** _

_**En's tiya yu mens noumou, ai houmon. Beja, drein ai jus daun. Teik ai gouba raun yu soncha ona sheid. (It's only inside your mind. Please drink my blood. Let me be the light in the darkness.)** _

"Drink, Klark." The Wonkru Alpha insisted, biting her own wrist and offering it to the blonde. Aya whimpered when she spotted the strange ebony leaking from the wound, certain it was a trick. _Who the fuck has black blood?_

"No no no, get away from me! Please, don't do this!" The blonde's heart thumped rapidly, fearing what she knew she was about to go through, and the brunette moved her wrist closer to Aya's lips.

_**No, please… don't make me!** _

"Shh, my love. Drink, it will make them go away..." The alpha promised, and though every part of the blonde screamed that it was a trick, she finally opened her mouth.

The ebony blood trickled down her throat and with each gulp the darkness of the room and glowing eyes receded. Aya closed her eyes and allowed her flood of tears to run free, whimpering like a frightened pup as she drank. After what felt like an eternity, the growls ceased and the blonde looked around the room, finding it free of the awful beasts. Her breathing slowed, as did the beating of her heart, and the Alpha gently wiped the blonde's tears with her free hand. Aya searched the brunette's mind, finding no malice or desire to do anything other than keep her mate safe. _Why? She's my enemy… a monster..._

_**I don't understand…** _

_**Ai hod yu in, niron. Ai na shil yu op. (I love you. I will protect you.)** _

"I promise you, Klark, I will stop this. I hate that you're suffering and that it's me you see each time Deimos tries to regain control of you. I will set you free, even if I have to take your place to do so." The Alpha promised, and there was no doubt in Aya's mind that the brunette meant every word. _What the fuck? Is she out of her mind, why would she take my place?_

"Why should I believe you?" The blonde asked as she pulled away from the brunette's wrist and watched the wound heal.

"You can read my mind, can't you?" Wonkru's Alpha smirked and raised an eyebrow in a way that was eerily familiar. As much as she hated to admit to even herself, Aya felt much better. The brunette made her feel... safe. _Why is that?_

"Has anyone ever told you you're a smartass?" Aya rolled her eyes, and the brunette chuckled, her green eyes seemed slightly brighter than before. Her mind was no longer feeling helpless or broken, in fact she seemed very pleased that Aya was feeling better. _Odd… almost like her moods change with mine._

"You tell me that all the time, Klark." The brunette smiled widely, and it affected the blonde in a way that she couldn't comprehend. _Damn, she's beautiful when she smiles… Fuck, Aya… pull it together!_

Unfortunately, the brunette read her mind and smiled more brightly, causing the blonde to growl. The Alpha chuckled, thinking about how much she had missed her wife's stubborn streak. Aya felt… lighter, like she was free from a terrible burden and everything would be okay. _Seriously, what is that?_

"Get some rest Klark, one of us will be ready to feed you again when you wake. It will keep the hallucinations at bay and I would rather you be drunk than suffer those." The Alpha… _No, her name is Lexa_ … suggested, but Aya knew sleep always brought HIM. 

"Uh, how about some TV?"

"Of course, Klark. I just need to grab one that isn't broken." Lexa smiled mischievously and the blonde chuckled as she spotted a shattered screen hanging on the wall. As if on cue, a dark-haired teen with big blue eyes entered carrying a TV.

"I've got you covered… how about a sitcom? Pretty sure we could all use something lighthearted." The teen suggested and waited until Aya nodded before she turned on the television, taking a seat opposite the brunette Alpha. 

There was something strangely familiar about this and it made Aya feel comfortable for reasons she couldn't explain. It took three episodes of a silly family comedy before she was certain the wolves weren't lurking in the shadows. Another two before Aya felt like she could breathe. The two hybrids never attacked or threatened her, instead they acted as if Aya had always been there and the blonde wasn't certain how to feel about that. _Is this my crazy talking or... does it feel like this is normal? Fuck it, go with it..._

**Author's Note:**

> Our plan is to update chapters once a week.


End file.
